


库丘林号高铁合集（1-10+EXTRA）

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 修订合集方便各位同好自行收藏，各位可以直接在AO3右上方的DOWNLOAD按钮里选择自己常用的格式，仅供交流使用。全集为库丘林X咕哒子♀，章节前为本章具体避雷事项。





	1. CASTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 按摩棒play, CASTER出场

宽大松软的床铺上，不着寸缕的你和衣着整齐的男人形成了鲜明的对比。Caster惯常撩起火焰的手指在下身浅浅地抽插按压着，指腹蹭过湿热的穴肉，给你带来一阵又一阵的涌动的花液和空虚。而另一只手也没闲着，覆盖在你的乳尖上揉捏着，温暖的触感不断燃烧着你仅存的理智。

你能感觉到库丘林下身的鼓胀隔着衣物顶着你的小腹，湿漉漉的下体已经做好了准备，随着挑逗吐出一口一口的液体，顺着大腿流下，将身下的床单打湿了一小块。甬道深处空虚难耐，叫嚣着要被用力地贯穿和操干，引得你想要夹紧双腿缓解一下这种燥热。

但双腿被恶劣地隔开，得不到满足的你无助地盯着身上的男人，雾气弥漫的眼睛盯着那双红色的眼睛，像是发情期的小动物。而哪一位库丘林都毫无疑问是捕猎的野兽。只不过身上的这一位尤其善于用诱骗的语气将你引入各种各样过分的要求里。

“汪酱...”你难耐地将双腿勾上他的腰，扭动着想要将插在身体里的手指再吃进去一些，“里面难受...”

作为你要求的回应，一根物体抵住了你的穴口，但却没带着你熟悉的热度，而是带着明显的橡胶质感。

“嗯...我想要你的...”没等你说完，紧致的甬道被拓展开来，库丘林扶着按摩棒缓慢地借着爱液的润滑向里推进，被异物填满的感觉让你的下身下意识收缩起来，他轻笑一声按住了你的大腿，避免你下意识的挣扎将塞进去的一截挤出来。

“自己来，小姑娘。”他将你的手引导至按摩棒的按钮上，但这个被禁锢着的角度让你根本看不见自己按下的是什么模式，堪堪摸到棒身的你只能随手按下一个键。棒身的颗粒开始不断顶着敏感的肉壁，诱发了一阵阵颤抖。但没有来回抽动的震动无异于火上浇油，你不自觉地扭动着腰，想要用按摩棒抚慰不同的位置，加快震动的频率，却由于被身上的人细细舔弄着脖颈，手堪堪在棒身按钮上的胡乱触碰根本无济于事。

“啊...不...帮我...汪酱...受、受不了...”你眼眶红彤彤，湿漉漉的，和下面早已湿滑不堪的小嘴一样。将下身胀痛的欲望释放出衣物束缚的库丘林却不愿着急地享用你，尽管眼中兴奋的神色压根掩藏不住。

“连让自己爽这样的事情也要老子帮忙吗？”大手覆盖上你堪堪扶着棒身的手，像是教小孩子写字一般，握着你的手指按下另一个按键。

震动的频率陡然加快，原本压抑着的轻声哼唧被迫冲出唇瓣，抑制不住的呻吟让库丘林的呼吸也粗重起来。“学着点。”他将你的手紧紧包裹在按摩棒的尾端，将按摩棒抽出一小段，微微转动几下又插了进去。

“啊——!”

粗糙的颗粒和抽插让你今晚头一次感受到了满足，舒服的火花在你下体窜动，酥麻的快乐和无意识的呻吟随着下体一次次的被插入抽动溢散出来，手上也不自觉地借着力，想要那根带来快乐的东西进入的更快一些，更深一些。

但你在控制这根按摩棒的样子不过是假象，进入的深浅，频率，和震动的模式实际上都不由你掌握。库丘林远比你还要了解你身体的各个敏感点，他居高临下地观察着你每一次被插入时的颤抖和皱起的眉头，观察着你身上泛起的潮红，还有下身连呻吟也掩盖不住的咕唧咕唧的水声。

逐渐堆积起来的快感像波浪一样将你推在浪尖，晕晕乎乎的你几乎无法思考，眼前男人垂在胸口的蓝发像是晕开的颜料，如果只看那张脸怎么也想不到他正握着一根按摩棒掌控着你快感的节奏。

肉壁紧缩的越来越快，你感觉体内有一阵阵的液体分泌出来，却像是被按摩棒的尺寸堵在小穴里面。下身湿的已经不像话，身上却感觉像是被丢在火炉旁，口干舌燥的厉害。

库丘林满意地听着你越来越急促的喘息，将玩具的开关又调高了一档。

突如其来的快速震动撞击在早已过度敏感的软肉上，你像是落入陷阱的小兽一般瞪大了眼睛，但下身骤然传来的欢愉让你脚背绷紧，臀部不自主地向上抬起，甬道激烈地收缩起来。

“唔...库...去...我要...”

恶劣的手在你到达顶点的那一刻抽出了你体内的玩具，迅速地揉捏上了已经露出的阴蒂，强行延续着因按摩棒抽出而生生中断的高潮。

你感觉自己像是抓住了救生圈却又被按进水里的溺水者。脑中白光闪动，下体像是失禁了一般涌出一股股热流，但收缩的甬道没能吸住那根给你快乐的东西，在高潮的顶点摔落下来，绝顶的快乐和骤然的空虚交织着简直要把你逼疯。

你恨恨地瞪着正把玩着湿淋淋的玩具的库丘林，但水光潋滟的眼神毫无威力，不过是让他更加兴奋起来。蓝色的长发软软地贴上了你的胸口，渴求的热度和硬度抵在了还在一张一缩的穴口，湿热的气息喷在耳边。

“啧...看来光玩具喂不饱小姑娘呀？”

“闭嘴...”

“可是下面这张嘴巴好像不是这么说的啊？”

像是要证明他的荤话，库丘林在你湿漉漉的穴口外滑动起来，将柱头染上了晶亮的蜜汁。你已经软的像一滩水，迷迷糊糊地想要寻找他的唇，手指攀上形状美好的胸肌，向上摸索到凸起的锁骨，最终绕上了他的脖颈。

勾着库丘林力度不算太大，不过这种主动的姿态正中他的下怀。身高差只能让你亲吻上他突起的喉结，但谁知道他是不是故意的呢。像是小猫舔舐着牛奶一般，你小心翼翼地吮吸着，舔弄着那上下滚动的突起，库丘林仰着头舒适地享受着你的渴求，下身终于不再调戏每一次滑过都开合着想要吞进肉棒的小穴。

“叫我。”

“汪...酱...唔！”

“还要听。”

“汪酱...嗯...！”

坚硬的肉棒整根没入，不同于玩具，库丘林熟练地刺激着你深处的软肉，每一下都重重地撞在粗糙的敏感点，不给你一点喘息的机会。你只有紧紧抱着他的背部，双腿缠上精壮的腰，像是要减缓被撞击的幅度，又像是希望他进入的更深一点。

“啊...不...慢点...要...”

破碎的祈求只将赤红色的眼瞳点燃地更加热烈，撕下耐心的面具的德鲁伊双手掐住你的腿根，膝盖顶着你的大腿，一次比一次更凶狠的贯穿让你眼神涣散，断断续续的混杂着痛苦和快乐的求饶成为野兽般肏弄的背景音。

你的甬道抽搐着，痉挛着，挤压着，尖锐的犬齿在你脖子上留下一个又一个湿红的吻痕。

“小姑娘这么好吃，老子都想天天...”

不用听他说完你也知道后面是什么淫词浪语，但突然提高的呻吟和激烈的收缩让他停止了继续调戏你的打算，转而用力挤开愈发紧致的肉穴，碾压每一个褶皱。

你在绝顶的快乐和颤抖中用力咬上了库丘林的肩膀，丝丝的血腥味反而让你更加的迷醉，带着哭腔泄出了一股热流。

“是老子的肉棒比较好还是玩具比较好？”

这人怎么还吃玩具的醋？

但你连说话的力气都没有了，由着这只披着温柔外壳的野兽将你翻来覆去吃了个干净。被干到意志模糊的你下腿不断地颤抖着，嘶哑的嗓音除了库丘林的名字已经什么都不会说了，还要听着耳边那个染着情欲的嗓音。

“老子才是最棒的吧，小姑娘？”


	2. Lancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 楼道PLAY

漆黑的楼道里，粗重的喘息声和隐隐约约的水声显得格外清晰。

被按在自家门上的你害怕地紧紧咬着唇，却还是在男人一下下的撞击下溢出哼哼唧唧的舒服的声音，湿湿嗒嗒的淫液被抽动带出，顺着大腿向下滑落，被风一吹，凉嗖嗖的。

半小时前，约会都还进行的很顺利，直到回家路上，前些天Caster在你脖颈上种下的草莓痕迹被对着你连蹭带吻的Lancer发现，吃了醋的Lancer愈发变本加厉地向你索吻，等到住处楼下，你已是气喘吁吁地倚在他怀里。

你在包里摸索钥匙，库丘林不安分地把头搁在你肩头，想要把你嵌在怀里一般紧紧抱着，湿热的呼吸在你耳边掠过，撩拨得你心里也痒痒的。

好不容易掏出被压到包底的钥匙，身后男人却是已经等不及了一般，将你的耳垂含入口中细细吮吸起来，手也不安分地伸进你的上衣，不轻不重地揉捏着。酥麻的电流让你手一抖，好不容易掏出来的钥匙跌落下来，在地上摔出清脆的一声。

还未等你抗议出声，身后的男人已经先开了口。

“想做。”

“进门再说...唔！”下身的裙子被撩开的羞耻感让你慌乱地推着禁锢着你的胳膊，但是遮羞的布料被轻而易举地勾开，甬道内被一根手指强行闯入。

“不想在他们做的地方做。”半抱怨半撒娇的声音在你耳边响起，“难得老子碰到个不让人头疼的女人，他们还要来抢。”

你发誓是想踹开这个死皮赖脸的家伙的，但是听到这种混杂着醋意的直白示爱，又颇为受用。尚未到半夜时分，电梯运行的声音嗡嗡地提醒着你，这香艳的场景随时有可能被回家的邻居撞见，然而羞耻心却使得下身甬道内的摩擦变得更加清晰，轻轻转动的手指按压着粗糙的敏感点，换来你捂着嘴想要抑制的轻声嘤咛。

快感逐渐麻痹着你的神经，又一根手指的深入让你愈发紧张地想要夹紧双腿，但被膝盖强行分开的大腿只能勉强地支撑着你的体重。不断抽动的双指逐渐撑开你的内壁，源源不断的液体顺着手指流淌出来，快要泛滥成河。被玩弄的身体发软的你简直是靠着他揉捏着双乳的胳膊和下身被插入的支点才能不跪下去。

“今天水格外多呢，看来小姑娘也喜欢刺激？”抽出手指的一瞬间，一股透明的汁液涌了出来，激的你身子又是一抖。身后响起拉链的滑动和窸窸窣窣的衣物被扯开的声音。男人兴奋的声音和粗重的鼻息在你耳边落下。

突然的空虚让你难耐地地蹭着男人的手臂，被轻易撕开的内裤挂在一侧的膝盖上，随即感受到还微微跳动的肉棒抵在早已泥泞不堪的穴口，跃跃欲试地想要冲进去。

“唔...万一有人...”仅存的理智提醒着你。

一边让你伏在门上，一边扶着自己肉棒的Lancer闻言凑到你耳边。

“老子很快的。”

鬼才信呢。

这句吐槽还没出口，库丘林就狠狠地将你贯穿了。霎那间，无与伦比的快感夹杂着胀痛涌上你的脑门，张大了嘴想要尖叫出声的你发现自己嘴已经被紧紧捂住，无法宣泄的快感化为不住的颤抖和紧紧收缩的甬道，夹的库丘林下体生疼。

“嘘...”男人低声地警告着，说出的话却让你愈发紧张兴奋起来，“被人听见就糟糕了。”

滚烫的硕大在因为站立而更加收紧的甬道内横冲直撞，把被迫撑开的小口摩擦地鲜红欲滴起来，内里的嫩肉无助地翻出又被挤进，带出的淫液湿答答地从大腿内侧流淌下来，把库丘林尚未完全脱下的裤子都洇湿了一小片。

库丘林紧紧搂着你的腰避免你脱力倒下去，同时一次又一次地将被撞向前方的你圈回去，肉棒退到入口又狠狠顶到软肉上，像是把你丢在起起伏伏的潮水上，被一波波的撞击逼出泪水和控制不住的闷哼。

第一次高潮来的又快又凶，你像是溺水的人努力张开嘴想要呼吸氧气一般仰起头剧烈喘息起来，眼角的泪光和脸上沁出的薄汗让你看起来湿漉漉的，即使被塞的满满的，潮液也顺着柱体缓缓淌落，滴在地上形成点点水痕。

身后的库丘林也不好受，站着的姿势让你的身下紧的不像话，软肉紧紧包裹吸附着他的凶器，高潮时的抽搐和痉挛差一点就让他缴了械，不得不停下来强忍着射精的欲望，等着你平复下来。

“还想要吗？”像是要证明他还没吃饱，还埋在你体内的肉棒轻轻地又抽动起来，还没完全从第一波高潮余韵中回过神的你很快又被勾起情欲，捂着你嘴巴的手已经松开，软腻的声音简直不像是从你喉咙里发出来的。

“要...”

“叫Lancer。”

“Lan...cer...”

听到了自己想听的话，Lancer抽出性器，将你转过身抱起抵在门上，看着你因为这动作慌张地将腿紧紧缠在他结实的腰上保持着平衡。

盯着你笼着粉红色的皮肤，还有脖子上其他人留下的印记，Lancer恨恨地将你一只腿折起来压向背后的墙，私处彻底暴露出来，湿漉漉的穴口还在一收一缩地发出色情的邀请。

突然失去平衡的你慌张地去搂他的脖子，在下一秒就被撞进来的硬挺粗直顶的一抖，灭顶的快感让你溢出甜腻的呻吟，噗啾的水声在漆黑的楼道里显得愈发淫靡起来。无法逃离这种快乐的你狠狠咬着自己的下唇，企图把所有的呻吟声都堵在嘴里，却又一次次地被不依不饶的捣弄折磨逼出破碎的喘息。

“慢...慢一点...库...”你被顶的难受，软着声音求眼前的人。

“Lan-cer-”听到你软腻的哭腔，顺从地让你挂在身上的库丘林却愈发激动，身下动作更加大开大合，恨不得每一次都将你从下至上贯穿，顶到脆弱的宫口才罢休。口中安慰着你说很快就好了，粗长的性器却在甬道里翻搅着，变本加厉地磨着每一处褶皱，听着你的哭叫和求饶。

“嗯...Lancer...不行...慢...”你的话突然停住，双腿拼命绞紧，甬道一颤一颤地，像是要把粗长的肉棒整根吃掉一般向里吞。

觉察到你快高潮的库丘林没有再抑制自己的欲望，随着你哭叫着狠狠地咬上他的肩膀，滚烫的液体释放在你的身体里。

混合着满足的喘息交织在一起，随着库丘林退出你体内，白浊的液体混合着你体内的淫液带着温度流淌而出，顺着颤抖的腿根滴滴答答地流下，色情至极。

“只是前菜，小姑娘。”Lancer捡起钥匙打开门，把你抱进浴室。


	3. CASTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自慰被发现

连着一周的加班终于结束了，一周之内第一次9点前回到家的你面对黑漆漆的房间，叹了口气。

冰箱里连速冻饺子都没有了，仅剩的一杯酸奶也在昨晚被你喝了个精光。忍着对健身教练的无限愧疚，你掏出手机。

可乐炸鸡！下单！

唯一的良心是把可乐换成了零度无糖款。

看着预计40分钟送达的提示跳了出来，你决定先去冲个热水澡，舒缓一下在电脑前坐了一天的疲惫。

捞起家居服，挽起头发的你懒洋洋地溜进浴室。防水雾的镜子诚实地映射着你的身体，挺拔的半球形随着身体的动作微微颤抖着，流畅的曲线温柔地在腰腹打了个转，延伸到微微有些肉肉的大腿，光滑的皮肤在泡沫的加持下更加的滑腻和白皙。

真好看啊。你颇有些自恋地得意起来。

水流哗啦啦地将加班赶工的疲惫一扫而空，热气腾腾，让你的刘海有些湿答答地黏在了脸上。喷头细密的水柱和身体接触着，让一周都没得到享受的你有些晃神。

情欲一旦微妙地发了芽，就很难再把它抑制下去。过往的美妙记忆争先恐后地跳出来提醒着你，某一次你是怎样被堵在浴室里，一边被肉棒顶得尖叫出声，一边被水流冲击着花核，导致第二天几乎爬不起床。

捞起浴巾胡乱擦着身上的水珠，镜子里红润的脸和某次被迫盯着自己被肏干的样子的你重合起来，色情的画面就像是有蛊惑人心的作用，哪怕害羞也无法将目光移开。

裹上浴袍的你盯着还有25分钟送达的外卖信息，鬼使神差地溜上了床。

距离上一次欢爱已经太久，从工作压力中解放的你每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着想被满足。

你轻轻揉捏着自己饱满的胸部，另一只手撩开没有系上的浴袍，在还带着微微水汽的穴口试探了几下，曲起手指插了进去。

许久没被撑开抚慰的软肉紧紧咬着你的手指，你仰躺在床上，腿张的大开，熟练的律动带来熟悉的快感，从小腹一路累积冲上脑门，高潮的尖叫随着越来越快的抽动溢出。

快感麻痹着你该有的警惕心，直到卧室门突然被推开，你才发现自己羞耻的行为被人看了个干净。

你的手指还停留在水淋淋的肉穴里，甚至还能感受穴肉不满足地吸吮着它，小巧的脸因为情欲而泛起娇艳的红晕，眼里惊慌和渴求混在一起，但微微张开的嘴唇还在发出享受的喘息声。

“看来是饿狠了啊，小姑娘。”拎着炸鸡盒子的Caster笑眯眯地说着，眼里却是藏不住的欲望在翻腾着。

像是回答他的话一般，你的肚子发出了咕噜的一声。

抱起你跨坐在他的身上，拆开炸鸡盒子的Caster假装镇定地拈起一块喂进你嘴里，绘声绘色地描述起他是怎么看到你发布的项目完成的庆祝朋友圈，又是如何买了炸鸡准备和你庆祝一下，结果一进门发现如此香艳的场景和饥渴的你。

你恨不得塞块鸡块堵住这人的嘴。

见你吞咽的速度慢下来，库丘林伸出舌尖舔掉沾在你唇角的碎末，“吃饱了？”

“你休想再让我说错话。”早就在这家伙这里栽了无数坑的你机警地避开了这个坑。

见你难得脑子转了一回，放下炸鸡盒子的Caster轻车熟路地从你床头柜掏出一个跳蛋扔给你。

“塞进去。”

在这个人的眼皮底下，塞入的动作似乎都变得困难起来。好不容易将小玩意送入还湿乎乎的小穴，跪在床上盯着你行动的男人伸出手，又将其往里推了一些，直到顶到你粗糙的敏感点处。

“小姑娘下次要是饿了，打个电话就好了嘛，老子保证随叫随到。”

毫不留情地将遥控开到最大，衣衫整齐的男人站起，居高临下地盯着浴袍已经散开的你被撞击得向上仰起头，艰难地扭着腰想减轻一点这甜蜜的痛苦。剧烈的震动反复地撞在敏感点，才享受过高潮的身体熟练地被唤醒。润滑的液体分泌出来，流过努力收紧的甬道，流经窄窄的臀缝，将身下的床单洇湿一片。

“铃铃铃...”

盯着屏幕上的“快递送餐”四个字，你突然恐惧起来。

因为你知道正在门口欣赏着你的淫态的这个库丘林，会提出什么样的要求。

“您好，您的餐到了，我已经到门口了，麻烦您开门取一下。”

“好...”被捞起套上家居服的你捂着嘴努力不让自己喘息出来。

短短几步路，等你挪完仿佛已经过去几分钟。每走一步，小穴里的挤压变本加厉地折磨着你的神经，衣物带着湿意磨蹭着你的花核，让你恨不得不要这份外卖，转身去吞下另一种能让你饱足的东西。

“麻烦给个好评！”

外卖小哥早已习惯了晚上9-10点还点外卖当晚餐的可怜白领们，递过餐盒就转身下楼的他简直是你现在最大的解脱。

抖抖索索的手几乎要锁不上门，淡蓝色的头发从你脖颈垂下来，库丘林从身后搂紧你，放肆地啃咬着你的耳垂，一只手伸进你的裤子里，用力地揉搓着你已经肿胀的花核。早已卡在高潮边缘的你的呻吟被小穴内的震动撞的支离破碎，甬道喷出的液体让库丘林的手也湿答答地染上了你的味道。

将跳蛋抽出，库丘林似是炫耀一般地将手上的液体凑到自己嘴边舔舐起来。

被抱回床上的你已经被这个坏心眼的人牵走了所有理智。像是要刻意诱惑你，Caster慢条斯理地脱着衣服，饱满的胸肌随着纽扣的解开逐渐裸露出来，接下来是精壮的腰腹，再往下是已经完全苏醒的欲望。

“要不要给老板请个假？今天可是要把小姑娘喂的饱饱的，估计明天怕是起不了床。”

仿佛在说着什么一点都不可怕的事情，眼睛更为狭长的他在床上总是让你呜咽着不知怎么办才好。

但你知道他说的是事实，被撞见自慰的你今天肯定是要被玩死在床上了。

你被抱起与他赤裸相对，双腿无力地跪伏在他大腿两侧，接触的地方被你的淫液弄得湿漉漉的，汹涌而来的渴求让你恨不得赶紧被什么填满。

但等你意识到是这个姿势时，已经是他将肉棒抵在你的穴口，松手让你的体重压着你直接吞吃到底。

直接被顶到宫口的你几乎以为自己要被从下而上被刺穿，粗长的性器碾过湿软的褶皱，碾过每一处软肉的敏感点，碾过你脆弱的宫口，生生逼出悠长的呻吟和生理性的泪水。还没等你从第一次的冲撞中回过神来，下方的男人起起伏伏地动了起来，原本顺着重力被吞入的肉棒在你的体内来回碾压，小穴里发出了噗嗤噗嗤的令人遐想的声音。

“呜...”微妙的失重感让你紧紧搂住Caster的后脑勺，冰凉的耳坠贴在手臂上，激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。身体被顶起，却又被扶着腰狠狠向下刺穿的感觉让你企图扭动着向上逃窜，但每一次努力都只是被迫顺从身下男人的力量而坠落下来。

觉察到你的小动作，被你搂在怀里的Caster舔着你光滑的脖颈，轻声笑着。

“太重了？”

一点反省的意味都没有。

“那我，轻点？”

戏弄你的意味不能更明显，偏偏他还要贴着你的耳朵，一字一顿地呼着气，带着男性的气息掠夺你的神智。

身下的抽插减缓了许多，好容易缓过劲的你却有些不满足这种慢条斯理的折磨。扣住你的腰温柔顶动的人不放过你脸上的每一个表情，你不自然的渴求自然也被他攫入眼中。

身下的节奏愈发慢了下来，逐渐得不到满足的甬道深处开始涌出难耐的渴望，逼得你无师自通地扭动着腰，配合着他的顶动上上下下地吞吐着。

但你的力量实在不足以支持这种运动，才几个回合，就感觉发力的腿已经使不上劲，只能勉强跟上他的节奏。焦躁的你哼唧出声，一口咬上了眼前人的肩膀。

血腥味在你口里蔓延开来，刺激着你的神经。早已习惯你这种啃咬的库丘林不再逗你，动作激烈起来，湿滑的液体从交合处不断被挤出，濡湿身体接触处的毛发。

娇小的身体被紧紧桎梏在男人身上，女上位的姿势让肉棒持续在最深处来回捣弄，随着一阵阵的颠簸，被撞出一声声放肆的渴求。被贯穿的错觉和无上的快感让你不自主地夹紧了他，神情恍惚地享受着。

快感从下体直接传导至大脑，今晚的你终于迎来了第三次高潮，也是第一次被插入的高潮。你的手指嵌入男人白皙的皮肤里，身下加速的研磨让你愈发哭叫起来。浑身打着颤的你绞紧了身下的人，舒服和痛苦混杂着将你淹没。

“老子还没射呢。”

已经被欺负的可怜兮兮的你被摁着趴进枕头，被迫翘起的臀部湿淋淋地迎接着这个夜晚后续的盛宴。

【等到Lancer和Alter发现你的朋友圈时，同时也看到了拎着网红炸鸡和带着你家定位的Caster。  
“嘁”  
“啧”】


	4. ALTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冷战+车震

库丘林Alter第四次在电影院睡着的时候，你发火了。

准确一点，是第四次在你们约会的电影之夜睡着的时候。

且不谈你很心疼现在动辄上百的3D电影票，恐怖片看到一半突然肩膀上有诡异的重量压了上来，还正好卡在僵尸搭上主角肩膀的时候。

这和说好的男朋友捂着你的眼睛安慰你的那种剧情不一样啊？！

你跳上出租车丢下一句“大猪蹄子”就绝尘而去，微信电话拉黑一气呵成。

【拉黑库酱的第一天】

什么都没有发生。

LITERALLY

什么都没有发生。

“立香今天是怎么啦，隔几分钟就看一次手机，有什么要紧的事情吗？”从早上就发现你有些魂不守舍的同事有些担忧地询问着。

“没什么啦！”毕竟都拉黑对方了，你也不知道是在期待什么。

搞不好他连被拉黑都没发现。你盯着聊天记录里一水的自己发出的消息，无名火起。

【被拉黑的第二天】

“你的消息已发出，但被拒收了。”

Alter觉得非常头大。

“哈？别问我啊，哄女生这种事情不是Caster比较在行吗？”

“会更糟吧。”

【拉黑库酱的第三天】

早上起来，手机像是闹鬼了一样安静。

刷着朋友圈更新，Caster的动态抓住了你的眼球。

呵。

可以啊。

能耐了啊！

紫发美少女啊？！！

Alter果然是大猪蹄子。

【被拉黑的第四天】

“哥，我都高三了，很忙的，你不能随便找个什么手下去干这种盯梢的事情吗？”

“给你打钱。”

咬着棒棒糖的高中生把自己裹在不打眼的校服里，按照金钱诱惑的指引，屁颠屁颠地溜去了写字楼下的咖啡厅。连个照片都没有，丢下一堆描述和“你见到就知道了”的不耐烦语气让瑟坦达觉得自己的老哥确实缺根筋。

不过少女确实很好认，即使混在一群下班的男男女女里，也像是闪耀的星辰一般吸引着他的目光。

微妙的嫉妒呢。

【拉黑库酱的第五天】

去他妈的库丘林。

天涯何处无芳草！

听到你居然要参加单位周末的（单身狗）聚会，部门领导Emiya神情微妙地想了想自己邻居家最近的暴躁的砸墙声，不知道是不是该暗示一下你谨慎行事。

【被拉黑的第六天 下午】

“哥我觉得你就去买个花道个歉送个红包，大周末的我在人公寓假装看英语吹冷风还淋雨是不是不太合适。”

金钱入账的提示音表明，自己的提议被无情的拒绝了。

“瑟坦达说让我买束花道个歉送个红包。”

“是的啊哥您能别掰我的手柄了吗？”

“...”

“啥花比较好？”

花店的小哥哥盯着面前这个已经在店里站了30分钟，面色越来越不善的高大男人，犹豫着要不要打个电话问问老板是不是欠债了。

【被拉黑的第六天 傍晚】

假装把英语书已经读了3遍的瑟坦达终于，看到了你出门。

要不是口罩和帽子的遮掩，他觉得自己直勾勾的眼神肯定会被发现了。

经过精心修饰的面容愈发展现出女孩的美好，高领的驼色的毛衣都遮掩不住那洁白的脖颈，飒爽的风衣把身体的曲线衬托的若隐若现，往常没见女孩穿的高跟长靴和短裙衬出一种与外形有些不符的妩媚。

脸好像烧起来了。

一定是被冻久了。

手忙脚乱掏出手机汇报最新情况的瑟坦达鬼使神差地跟了上去。

【拉黑库酱的第六天 聚会】

虽说实质是联谊聚会，不过由于部门领导这周居然也参加了，气氛有些微妙的严肃了起来。以往对工作的怨气今天肯定是说不出口了，剩下的话题无外乎是喝酒聊八卦，和同事之间“你怎么还单身”的互相嘲讽。

“立香怎么今天来了？和小男友分手了？”在酒精的作用下已经有些亢奋的同事忍不住打探起来。

被Emiya帮忙挡下不少劝酒的你倒还清醒，回想这一周的冷战简直气不打一处来。你绘声绘色地描述大猪蹄子是怎么一周都没有联系你，甚至还在周三就和别的女人勾肩搭背地笑的很开心。说到最后你斩钉截铁地扬言自己和库丘林Alter已经一刀两断，百分之一百都不会把他从黑名单中放出来。

Emiya摸着手里保持通话状态的手机，怜悯地看着你。

【瑟坦达】

“...我跟丢了。”

一边无奈地给Alter发消息，焦躁的瑟坦达紧张的回忆起最后见到你的位置。

街上下起雨，打伞的人们干扰着视线。一个转角之后，瑟坦达没能再找到那抹跳动的橙色头发。

“有人帮我盯着了，你回去吧。”

不知为啥，转身往回走的男孩子有些怀念起这三天的时光。

喜欢上哥哥的女朋友这种事说出去会被人嘲笑的吧？

更何况是喜欢上哥哥们的女朋友？

【Alter】

听着手机里传来的立香连珠炮一般的抱怨的时候Alter脸色还没有这么难看，虽然听到紫发美少女时有种把Caster打死的冲动。

不过听到“一刀两断”后，每听到男性的声音似有若无地约立香出去，Alter的脸色就愈发阴沉一分。

【酒馆】

你对身后的低气压完全没有感知。

毕竟和好看的男孩子聊天总是那么的愉悦。

就是一边总是诡异地盯着你的部门领导让你感觉很不自在，不知道他今天吃错了什么药。

直到意图搂上你的胳膊被紧紧攥住，有个熟悉的声音在你头顶炸响。

“离远点。”

“我可听说立香小姐是单身，怎么说也要讲究个先来后到吧？”

“你就当是她家的看门狗看不惯你。”

不知道哪里借的胆子，你抬手打掉想要把你拽起来的手。

“库丘林先生，一周没见啊。一出现就打扰我和小哥哥聊天是不是不太好？不如您去找您的紫发美少女再吃个饭？”

【拉黑库酱的第六天 夜晚】

被前来打着圆场的Emiya推出门外后，你下一句讽刺的话还没说出口就被拽着向前一个踉跄。

穿着高跟鞋，被男人几乎是拖着小跑才能不摔倒的你越来越气，偏偏手腕被扣得死死的，想挣脱也挣脱不开。

被摁进副驾驶座的你揉着疼痛的手腕，随着咔哒的一声，车门被锁死的明明白白。

“库丘林你这样是绑架我警告你。”

话一出口你就后悔了。

这句话听起来对Alter这种人就没什么威慑力啊？！

像是对你话的回应，一路飙车的库丘林把速度似乎又加快了一点。

等停稳在小区里，车里陷入了尴尬的沉默。

“谢谢库...”

你的嘴被狠狠地堵住了，牙齿磕在对方的唇上，明显沁开了血的味道，但摁着你的后脑勺这个人浑然不觉地掠夺着你肺里的空气，像是在沙漠里跋涉了数日的行者终于寻到了一处水源般吞咽着你的津液。一开始你还能发出愤怒的呜呜声，最后只能憋红了脸挣扎着想要吸取一点氧气。

男人以与身材不相符的柔韧性将你的座椅调至平坦的角度，灵巧地将自己挤进了座位和车顶窄小的空间里。等他终于将你从窒息的吻里解放出来，你剧烈地喘息着，车里混杂着皮革味道的空气冲进肺里，让人并不好受。

背光让你看不太清身上人的表情，但男人扯下自己皮带的声音让你下意识地向后瑟缩，像是能躲避什么一般将自己深深抵在平坦的座椅靠背上，刚刚还气焰嚣张的你简直像一只受惊的猫，金属扣在车门上撞出的一声让你像是被鞭子抽了一下一般抖动了一下。

“你把我拉黑了。”毫不掩饰怒气的声音像是带着回音，震得你头皮发麻。下身的丝袜被轻而易举的撕裂，你开始后悔今天穿了裙子出门。

“不...Alter...！”毫无前戏的闯入让你近乎被刺穿一般地疼痛，身体条件反射地想作出防御的举动，但车里狭小的空间和被压住的手腕让你只能拼命蜷缩着腰腹，努力忍受着被粗暴侵入的痛苦。泪水不受控制地从眼角滑落，你感觉冷汗几乎一瞬间就把你的额头和背沁湿了。

“不可以分手。”像是想起了什么一样，Alter又补充到，“连这个念头都不要有。”

“嘶—”只能大口呼吸以缓解疼痛的你气息都有些不连贯了，过于紧张的身体完全没有办法容纳死死卡在穴口的性器，但这个时候让身上这个发了狂的人退出去简直是天方夜谭，连稍微的向后退缩都会带出娇嫩皮肤摩擦的疼痛感。

感受到逃离的动作，Alter的脸色愈发糟糕。

“不可以。”

从小到大他就没对什么产生过兴趣，找到猎物的猎人才有了生命。

但你的下身紧得让他无法推进，盯着你紧紧绞在一起的眉头，他弯下腰罕见地轻柔舔舐起你的眼泪，你的耳垂，接下来是你的嘴角和细腻的颈部肌肤。每一颗吻都像是烙铁一样灼烧着你的神经，将你内心的抗拒和气恼一并烧毁殆尽。手指带着吓人的温度细细摩挲着裸露在寒冷空气里的大腿内侧，描摹着两人相连处被强迫撑开的软肉和上方的花核。

Alter极少这样爱抚你，通常他甚至愿意简单地掏出一瓶润滑剂，然后用更为直接和强烈的快感刺激你分泌淋漓的爱欲去接纳他，迎合他，最后控制不住地睁大了眼享受那痛苦和欢愉并存的狠戾占有。你像是被捕兽夹夹住的猎物一般仓皇无助地被压在身下承受着，虚弱又甜腻地吐出原始的词句。

因为疼痛而倍觉清醒的大脑比身体还早一步对这种爱抚起了反应。

他在取悦你。

快感和欲望的闸门一旦打开，远比单纯的痛苦让人难以忍受。

呼吸声里逐渐带上了一丝颤抖，逐渐浮现的快感让因为疼痛而绷紧的肌肉放松下来，揉捏着花核和交合处的手指染上了一丝湿润女性气味，逐渐开始温柔蠕动的甬道已经吐着水发出了邀请，但Alter仍然没有进一步的动作。

你感觉甬道里越来越湿热，失控的欲望像是一条蛇在身体里乱窜，与此同时，升高的仿佛还有车里的温度，当然或许是你的错觉也说不定。

你不知道平时应该早就忍不住了的Alter为什么还没有动作。蒙上了水雾的漂亮眼睛迷茫地找寻着那双赤红色的眼眸，目光纠缠着交汇着，Alter重复了一遍之前的句子。

“不可以。”

明明是陈述句。

“恩。”

你仿佛听到了一声叹息。

像是得到了什么许可，卡在穴口的性器向里一点点推进起来。逐渐碾开的甬道恬不知耻地收缩着，像是要将它完全吃进去的样子，不断挤压包裹着柱体。每一次你觉得已经够了的时候，他却似乎还能将更多的长度嵌进你的体内，直到顶到最深的软肉。

“唔...！”发现你已经完全湿润的Alter一瞬间就恢复到了他熟悉的节奏里，即使在狭小的空间里，结实的腰腹还是耸动着将性器抽出到边缘再狠狠插入。甬道被强行一次又一次被撑满，软嫩的深处被撞击着，汹涌而上的快感沿着小腹浑身乱窜，像是不受控制的电流碾压着神经末梢，引出你呜呜咽咽的呻吟。

身体诚实地向给予快乐的事物反馈着，粘腻的爱液从交合处不断被带出，每一下顶弄都让你愈发渴求被再次狠狠地贯穿。炽热坚硬的性器将你几乎是钉在座位上，意识随着猛烈的快乐逐渐迷茫。

你已经很难将目光聚焦起来，在车里被Alter肏干的一塌糊涂的事实也不能让你有半分警醒。快乐和液体都像是永不休止一般涌出，被狭窄空间束缚的双腿连蹬动的力气都没有了，因着男人一下又一下的撞动而抽搐颤抖。

淫荡的求饶声充斥在密闭的空间里，“求...不...啊...太满...”这样可怜兮兮的哀求自然是不会让Alter停下来的。他双手支撑着自己的体重，紧紧地盯着你因为情欲已经湿淋淋的脸庞，随着一次次动作吐出带着哭腔的呻吟或求饶的娇嫩嘴唇，和因为过多的快感已经失神的眼睛。

直白又强烈的性快感彻底将你逼到溃不成军，已经酸软的腰肢已经快要承载不住那汇聚的快感，呜咽的求饶也已经变成了嘶哑的哭叫。下身的水越流越多，像是堵不住一般向外涌着，伴随着尖叫和突然绷紧的小腹，你的甬道绞紧着接纳着射进你身体里的滚烫液体。

但这还不算结束。

被抱起的时候下身不受控制地挤出白浊的液体，仰躺在床上，被抓着脚踝扯开双腿再次被侵入的你已经连叫都叫不出来了，蚀骨的快感让你直流眼泪，你甚至觉得自己反复被肏干得在晕厥和清醒两种状态中打转，随着似乎永远不会停止的抽插中抽搐颤抖着。

等到Alter掐着你的腰射出来的时候，你已经只能微弱地挣扎着，被迫享受，或许是忍受着那过于快乐的痛苦。

痛苦往往能被忍受，而快乐不行。快乐只能被更多的快乐淹没，而哪怕想一想会失去它的可能都令人发狂。

【被家暴还收了手机的Caster点了个赞】


	5. LANCER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 厨房PLAY

听着闹钟发出恼人的滴滴声，你揉着酸痛的腰艰难起身抓起一件宽大的T恤胡乱套上，打着大大的哈欠走出卧室，留下还迷迷糊糊的Lancer窝在床上。

咕噜咕噜的水汽氤氲在厨房里，用筷子拨拉了几下下锅的面条，又丢进去几颗切好的香菇，你转身将鸡蛋打进滋啦滋啦的油锅，细小的油滴蹦哒起来，勾出诱人的香气。

一双手臂从后方将你圈进还带着热气的胸膛，懒洋洋地声音从头顶传来，一颗脑袋像是大型犬一般蹭着你脸颊和颈窝。

“这么早就起床啦？老子还想再讨点好处呢。”

“嘁，不是你昨天答应我只要我做早饭你就按时吃饭吗？要不是看你太瘦了我才懒得爬起来。”

“可是小姑娘这么精神让我觉得是昨晚我不够卖力啊。”

你回头狠狠瞪了这得了便宜还卖乖的男人一眼，笑嘻嘻的男人毫无反省的自觉，还盯着热气腾腾的锅抱怨起来。

“这早餐连块肉都没有。”

男人不安分的手顺着围裙的侧缝溜进，隔着衣物揉捏起你胸前的软肉，湿热的舌尖含义分明地舔舐着耳后细嫩的皮肤，耳内传来的一阵阵富有暗示的气息让你下意识地抓紧了锅铲，努力无视着这种黏糊糊的示爱，假装认真地将煎蛋翻了个面。

热乎乎的触感贴上了你裸露在外的大腿。明显高于室温的形状在你大腿根部蹭来蹭去，Lancer像是要表达对你心无旁骛的不满一般，发出带着鼻音的咕哝声，一根手指沿着脊椎向股沟伸去，勾起那一层薄薄的布料。

中间的布料被扯得绷成一条，几乎要挤进昨晚欢爱完还有些肿痛的肉缝里。你骤然紊乱起来的呼吸和微微颤抖的手让他眯起双眼加重了手上的动作，昨晚饕餮的滋味从你脑海中翻涌起来，耳朵里的湿热水声变得愈发清晰。努力维持着理智的你伸出左手想要将身后的男人推开。

“Lancer，我可是好不容易才战胜懒惰起来给你做早餐的。”

“老子想吃肉。”像是理所当然地一般，男人迅速伸出手将炉子的火关掉，全然不顾煎蛋似乎还差点火候。将你掰到面对他的角度落下一个不容拒绝的亲吻。

温热的唇齿交缠着，口腔被男人毫不犹豫地占据着，舌尖在齿根描摹着，又像是刻意的挑逗一般勾引着你小巧的舌头。原本扣在你脑后的手转而抚上你腰窝，手指在光滑的后背灵巧地打着转。

晕晕乎乎地你被他搂着向一旁空着的台面走去，足够高的他只稍微踮起脚就坐上了台面，将你背对着他捞起放在腿上，碍事的内裤也被顺势褪到了腿弯处。显然从卧室门看见你只穿着T恤围着围裙，露着诱人犯罪的臀线在厨房里傻兮兮地忙碌起，Lancer就没打算今早穿着衣服起床。

你能感觉到熟悉的热度和形状已经兴奋地在你的股沟处摩擦着，紧紧搂着你避免你掉下去的Lancer低头看着你微微发红的脸庞，将一根手指挤入昨晚已经被好好享用过的甬道里。

微微有些肿的软肉条件反射一般地开始包裹着入侵的物体，层层叠叠的挤压感让Lancer恨不得立刻将自己嵌进你的体内好好感受一下，他轻车熟路地找到你甬道内的软嫩的敏感点，每一次按压和摩擦都带出你粗重的喘息和身下粘稠的液体。

还被内裤束缚着的腿无法分的大开，但身下逐渐传来的水声和透过被掀开的围裙就能看到的淫靡景象让你难耐地想要缓解正升腾而起的情欲。

没穿乳罩的你能够感受到挺立的乳尖透过T恤和围裙摩擦着，你甚至想要下意识地挺起胸口增加这种摩擦的力度，以此来轻微地抵御一下想被填满的欲望。

觉察到你的小动作和自己大腿上凉凉的湿意，库丘林抽出手指将你放在刚刚他坐着的位置，跳下台面将内裤粗暴地从你腿弯扯掉扔在地上。

被男人灼人的体温烘到不再冰凉的台面和你的腿根接触着，眼前赤色的眼眸毫不遮掩他明晃晃的欲望，充满力量的男性肉体上还残留着昨晚被你抓挠出的红印和血痕，大大咧咧地撩起还未脱去的围裙，扯开你双腿抵上自己肉棒的Lancer显然对这些印记颇为自得。

从你的角度看不到交合的镜头，只能感受到坚硬的形状挤开湿滑的穴口撞了进来，被过度品尝的穴肉不受你控制地再次蠕动起来，快感让你艰难地双手撑在身后保持着平衡，被填满的饱足感从下体诚实地反馈到大脑里。有律动的抽插带起甬道内一次次痉挛和收缩，Lancer像是永远看不够一般盯着你被压成M形的双腿，呜呜咽咽地承受着他一次又一次猛烈的冲撞。

有什么比看着喜欢的人因自己泛起无边的情欲更加诱人的呢？

因为快感而仰起的脖颈冒着细汗，下身水淋淋的花瓣已经因为抽插而变得愈发红肿，羞耻的撞击声和黏腻的水声淫靡得让人眩晕。一股股温热的液体随着断断续续的哭叫被带出，顺着台面边缘缓缓流下，在厨房的暖光下亮晶晶地闪动着。

早晨的男人似乎比晚上的兴致还要高涨，因为快感而微微眯起的眼睛盯着在身下微微挣扎的你，束成一缕的蓝发因为汗水而沾湿在肌肉分明的背上，随着律动偶尔甩动一下。

甜美的快感快要塞满你每一块骨头的缝隙，每一下顶到最里的冲撞都像是要把你骨头都碾到酥麻，眼眶中的泪水随着颤颤巍巍的求饶声顺着潮红的脸庞滑落，下身又湿又热，止不住地收缩蠕动。口中的津液来不及吞咽就顺着干燥起皮的嘴角流下，早已被欲望染红的眼神渐渐失焦，身体随着越来越满溢的快感颤抖起来。

就快要攀上顶峰的你突然被整个人抱起向卧室走去，突然失重的慌乱和每走一步就往里的深顶让你没几步就尖叫着搂紧了库丘林的肩背，Lancer在你凸起的每一节脊柱上摩挲的粗粝指节像是和里面乱窜的电流联通了一样让你颤抖着泄出汹涌的情液。

除了内裤以外的衣物还安安稳稳地停留在你的身上，尽管一大块都带上了湿淋淋的色情的味道。软绵绵的你只能努力勾着Lancer的腰不让自己掉下去，不得不把重心交给埋进你身体里的肉棒的滋味实在很不好受，每一步走动的幅度被过分地放大传递到脑海里，像是肆虐的火光将所有的理智都烧断了线。

终于把早起的你摁回床上的Lancer愈发游刃有余地享用起自己的早餐。性器从后方将你贯穿得彻底，伸向交合之处的手准确地摸到已经肿胀起来的花核，不轻不重地揉捏起来。

“呜...不要了...”已经承受不住的你只能艰难地挤出呜咽声，摇着头向身后像是不知饱足的人哭着求饶。高潮后敏感的身体只能随着每一次冲撞软软地向前倒去，跪伏在凌乱的被子上的双腿直打颤，被塞满的小穴被摩擦得通红，不受控制地箍紧着那根给你快乐的东西。

当滚烫的液体射进你的小穴时，你的脸上已经糊满了汗水和泪水。抽出性器的Lancer满意地看着瘫软在床上的你，身下不受控制地挤出一大滩混杂着白浊的液体。

“清汤寡水的早餐怎么喂饱老子嘛。”


	6. CASTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奶油PLAY

回到家中，一片漆黑中突然出现的人影成功把你吓了一跳。

“库丘林！”你捂着胸口安抚着咚咚乱跳的心脏，“你吓到我了！”

“或许是小姑娘你太容易被吓到了？”

借着微弱的光茫瞥见散落在肩头的头发，你更加气鼓鼓地开了口。

“最近总说有什么入室绑架案件啊！进门灯也没开吓死我了…”

Caster揉了揉你已经有些凌乱的头发。

“小姑娘不要自己吓自己，不是约好了今晚我来陪你嘛。”

说着，从身后掏出一瓶鲜奶油晃了晃的Caster将你搂进怀里揉捏起来。

“成年之后还想试试这个吗？”

黑暗掩盖了Caster的脸庞，但男人手上的动作却带着急于享受的迫不及待，不同于往常的游刃有余，没有等待你答复的男人将手指上的奶油擦在你的嘴唇上，强势地吻了上来。

“唔......”甜腻的奶油在彼此的味蕾上炸开，柔软的唇舌交缠在一起，扣在你脑后的手带着温柔却不可抗拒的力度，直到口中只剩下带着甜味的津液才意犹未尽地将你放开。

“太甜了......”红着脸的你假装抱怨着，眼前的Caster回味一般舔着尖锐的犬齿，举起罐子挤出一团洁白蓬松的奶油置于手指上，轻柔地抹在同样洁白柔软的胸脯上。

还带着冰凉温度的奶油点燃的欲望却如此炙热，Caster借着窗外微弱的月光打量着赤身裸体等待品尝的你，柔软的唇覆盖上你的肌肤，舌尖灵巧地在乳尖上打着转，一阵酥麻冲上你的脑海，轻轻的喘息声从微微开合的唇中透出，撩拨得男人变本加厉地用粗糙的舌面去挤压引发电流的那一点凸起。

愈发混沌的大脑里理智已经消失殆尽，下意识挺起的胸口只是把更多皮肤送入男人的口中。

哪怕没有灯光，你动情的举动也让库丘林吞咽起了口水，咕咚的声音随着喉结的上下滚动在安静的卧室里。

挤出又一团奶油的库丘林将手指凑到你微张的嘴边，睁着迷蒙的眼睛，你乖巧地伸出舌头舔了舔，被慢慢向上收回的手指勾引得慢慢挺直了原本窝在男人身前的腰肢，诱人的曲线显露的愈发彻底，哪怕是见多识广的库丘林也被眼前的你有些晃的愣神。

小巧的舌尖卷起男人指节上小团的奶油送进嘴里，你被迫仰起头去够那故意举高的手指，鲜红的唇沾着没能完全吃进的奶油，借着昏暗的月光，CASTER眯着眼回忆起上次你跪在床上吞吐着他的性器的情形。等到指尖的奶油终于被舔舐得七七八八，早已等不急的Caster将自己的衣服扯下，挤出奶油胡乱抹上自己的柱身，戳到跪坐在床上的你的嘴边。

意图不能够再明显了。

“可得舔干净啊小姑娘。”蛊惑的声音像是春药一般将你勾引进情欲的深渊。

粗大的肉棒撞得你口腔发酸，混合着甜水的液体从打开的嘴角流出，用舌面艰难清理着奶油的你被偶尔的顶动逼出呜咽，可怜巴巴地抬眼瞄着精壮的男人，手指爱抚着吊在外面的囊袋，像是祈求着库丘林快点将你按在床上好好的操弄一番。

口中的甜味已经慢慢被一种咸腥味取代，但摁着你后脑勺的男人完全没有将性器抽出狠狠贯穿你下面饥饿的小嘴的意思，反而扣住你前后挺动了起来。

一股咸腥的液体伴随着男人的喘息喷射在你嘴里，抽出性器的Caster强行合上了你的下颌，咕咚一声吞下白浊液体的你剧烈呼吸起来，不知道是没能吞下的奶油还是精液留在嘴角，伴随着喘息声将着库丘林最后的理智也烧却了。

流着熟透的汁水的甬道早已准备好被爱抚，但今天似乎是坚持要将奶油和精液填满你两张小嘴的库丘林还是掐着你的腿将一团奶油捅进了湿热的甬道，白色的奶油随着手指的抽动被带进带出，糊在被手指撑开的下体上，额外细腻的触感和穴口的风光让红色的眸子愈发暗了下来。

之后还要用精液把你填得更加满溢的想法不受控制地在Caster的心里疯狂滋长。

将肉棒顶进你身体深处时，满足的叹息同时从你和他的口中溢出，积蓄的情欲终于找到了一个出口，和下身的爱液一样汹涌地往外涌，堵都堵不住。

想要遮住自己燥热脸庞的双手被禁锢在头顶，还带着甜味的手指伸进你的嘴里搅动着，让你无法将任何一声甜腻的呻吟压在嘴里。瘫软在床上的你声音里带上了娇嗔的味道。

“汪酱坏.....啊.......”

下身重重的几下顶弄把你后续的话语逼成了悠长的呻吟，饱胀的快感在小腹乱窜，相连的部位被淌出的液体混合着之前涂上的奶油覆盖着，每一次摩擦都蹭出一片滑腻，你红透了脸，努力不去想自己的下体已经被捣弄成了什么样子，竟然生出对今天不开灯的感激。

男人的手贪婪地抚摸着你柔软的身体，膝盖死死地抵着你不知是要夹紧还是要打开的双腿，粗长的性器不知疲倦地将你一次又一次钉在欲望的深渊里，模模糊糊的呻吟将卧室呢空气都染成了色情的味道。一次又一次碾过已经滑腻不堪的肉壁，抵着最深处娇嫩的花芯研磨的Caster在你身上来回冲撞着，迷乱的情欲翻滚在男人的眼睛里。尖锐的快感逼得你尖叫着绞紧了肉穴，止不住地绷紧了身体颤抖起来。

往常会耐心享受这种被动的按摩的Caster今天反常地没有停下，还没有从高潮中缓过神的甬道还痉挛着，被毫不减缓的抽送鞭挞得直流水，生理性的泪水模糊了你的视线，连呼吸都变得困难起来。

“Caster......不行了...唔！...嗯...求...”甬道只能下意识地随着抽插的动作一下下地收缩着，甜腻的哀叫被一次次插到最深的性器顶出。Caster变本加厉地将奶油涂在你平坦的小腹上，配合着抽动的频率一下下按压着。

过于刺激的快乐让你神智都混沌了，像是陷入发情期的野兽一般哭嚷着淫荡的哀求，被塞得太满的甬道在不断的摩擦里已经被干得有些发肿，愈发谄媚地绞着身下的性器。

恍惚间，你好像听到Caster说着什么，但你已经不会回应了，哪怕是Caster最后狠狠地顶开宫口将液体喷射在内，也只换来你的一阵痉挛和带着哭腔的闷哼。

见你已经昏睡过去的Caster伸出手指在被操干得无法闭合的甬道里搅弄了几下，温热的白浊液体争先恐后地涌了出来。

走到浴室拿热毛巾的Caster盯着自己身上几处新鲜的瘀伤。

“呵，毛都没长齐的小子也想来抢食。”

恨恨地将上衣穿上的男人捞起毛巾，耐心地清理起你下体一塌糊涂的狼藉。

“睡吧。”


	7. LANCER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勾搭PLAY
> 
> 题外话：作为一个只和一群人去过BAR的人其实不太了解PUB是什么样的，BAR一般就是喝酒喝朋友吃饭看看球赛的地方，PUB通常更乱一些。总之去这种地方最重要的是不要喝离开视线的东西，最好只喝瓶装的东西。

深夜的酒吧里鼓噪着暧昧的音乐，舞池里的人群随着节奏贴近彼此摇摆着，消耗着深夜过剩的精力。

你推开门时，努力假装看不见聚焦过来的炽热目光，目不斜视地聚焦在自己的手机上，甚至装出一副不耐烦的样子皱着眉。

站在吧台前的你背对着人群，被挑选出来的衣服诚实地展现了你光滑的皮肤和窈窕的曲线，恰到好处的遮掩比简单的暴露更加能够招来贪婪的打量。

还没等你按照计划演出一番被放鸽子的戏码，有等不及的鱼儿已经咬上了钩。

你耐心地等到凑到吧台边的男人出声才抬眼看他。

如果不是为了遵守约定，平时的你应该会迅速婉拒掉头离开。

这颜值完全不是你的菜啊。

眼前的男人似乎对此还没有足够的自觉，假装无意地将一串车钥匙放在吧台上，露出一种令人不适的笑容向你搭讪了起来。

不，与其说是搭讪，不如说是过于直白的邀请。

见你只是礼貌地笑了一笑，男人像是了然了什么一般又刻意露出了一块看上去价值不菲的手表。

尽管是逢场作戏，也是要看脸的好吗。

你招呼来酒保，低声对他耳语了几句。

“这位女士敲钟请各位喝一轮！”

你转身笑着看了一眼额头冒汗的男士，觉得这个下马威还是足够漂亮，同时也成功让你愈发成了焦点人物。

欢呼声不绝于耳，你眼角余光已经瞟到了好几只跃跃欲试的帅气小狼狗。你微笑地晃荡着酒杯里琥珀色的液体，静待猎物上钩。

年轻人的躁动不安没有让你失望，很快，一个长相颇符合你胃口的男生凑近了吧台。

“我请这位女士喝一杯。”

阳光的笑容即使在昏暗的灯光下也有些耀眼了，半侧过身的你得体地冲他笑了一下，接过酒保递来的杯子，仰头轻轻抿了一小口。

你甚至能看到男人的喉结滚动了一下。

“我猜我们之前没见过，你不常来这家酒吧？”

“不怎么来，今天有朋友约我，结果放了我鸽子。”

“什么人竟然舍得放这么漂亮的女孩子鸽子，要我就狠狠揍他一顿。”

“哈，也不是什么大事，大不了拉黑嘛。你今晚是和朋友来的吗？”

“是的，不过他们都离开了，就剩我一个在这孤苦伶仃的。”

骗人。你心里暗暗冷笑着，你明明看见一些男生嬉笑着推搡着他。

“哈，看来我们同病相怜啊。”

越过男生的肩膀，你看到一个戴着帽子的高个子向你走来，从身材来看八块腹肌应该是没跑了。

今晚可真有趣。

男生也感受到了你的目光，扭头正好迎上这个男性的俯视。

你颇为玩味地向男人笑了笑。

这像是宣告了什么战斗的结果一般，青涩的男生有些失落地礼貌向你告别，恋恋不舍地离开了吧台。

“这位男士，你一来，把请我喝酒的人可赶跑了。”

绿色的眼睛像是听到了什么笑话一般弯了起来，你不得不承认这个人长得足够好看，甚至不逊于拥有优异基因的库丘林一家。。

“我猜酒还是陈一点更好喝。”

你决定不说话，静待眼前这个人的接下来的行动。

见你微笑似是认同了这种观点，向酒保要了两杯红酒的男人靠近了你的耳边。

“被放了鸽子的女士，不知有没有想法和我喝杯酒？”

微微拉开两人距离的你盯着那双志在必得的眼睛，绽出一个魅惑的笑容。

“不知先生要请我喝什么酒，怎么喝？”

伸手递出被酒保放在吧台上的酒杯，男人假模假样地回复着，“随你挑。”

接过酒杯的你拎起手包，玻璃碰撞在一起响出清脆的一声。

“嘿，小姑娘，和我也喝一杯呗？”

作势要离开的你在听到这个熟悉的声音的时候内心隐隐兴奋起来，还没等你回应身后传来的邀请，男人先一步不满地开了口。

“嘿，这位女士已经有约了。”

“哦？”把玩着手上杯子的蓝发青年显然想要继续这种挑衅。你感觉热热的气息喷在你的脖颈，“我可没听到这位姑娘要和你走啊。”

“够了，我们走。”或许是感受了威胁，男人伸出手。

“嘿，是男人就让她挑啊。自我介绍一下，你叫我Lancer吧，我来自凯尔特地区。”

“凯尔特？”你转身看着这张诱人的脸庞，“我听说那里神话故事很多，啤酒的份量也大。”

“哈，是的，我们那里什么都比较大。”

被你冷落的男人面子已经挂不住，伸出手想要抓住你还举着酒杯的手臂。

眼疾手快打掉那只手的Lancer换上了一副野狼的凶相。

“喂，说好了小姑娘自己选喝什么酒的。”

将酒杯放在吧台上，顺从地被Lancer牵着上了楼的你无视了身后男人愤恨的目光。

刚刚脱离人群的视线，铺天盖地的吻强势地撬开了你还沾着甜美酒液的嘴唇，倚靠楼梯扶手上的你脊背硌得发疼，报复性地咬了一口Lancer的唇瓣。

松开你被吸吮得发红的嘴唇，Lancer踢开包间门将你丢在沙发，转身将门锁锁得严严实实。

你自在地踢掉高跟鞋的脚后跟勾着Lancer的膝盖向床边压了压。

“刚刚Lancer可是说，凯尔特什么都大一号，是不是得让我验一下货？”

再也忍不住的Lancer将早就涨得发痛的性器从裤子里解放出来，炽热的长度弹在你的脸边，你讨好地将柱体浅浅地包裹在口腔里，刺激得他像是毛头小子一样吞咽着口水。

早就躲在暗处观察的Lancer在你走进酒吧门的那一瞬间就硬了起来，经历了半个多小时的等待，那点心思早就压抑不住。

衣物被扯掉撕裂的时候你有一些瞬间的心疼，但随即而来的情欲的冲动迅速淹没了这些。冰凉的酒液顺着你的皮肤向下流动，每一滴都被贪婪的柔软舌尖勾进嘴里，再涂抹在每一寸肌肤上。挺立在空气里的乳头颤颤巍巍地随着呼吸起伏，每一次毫不留情的按压都带出一阵颤栗。

前额的发丝在你的皮肤上轻轻搔动着，你难耐地将手放在男人后脑勺上，顺着软软的发丝将束发的铜管向下捋动，被你扯松了头发的男人倒也毫不在意，由着你的小动作刮挠着头皮发泄身体里升腾的欲望。

摸向你穴口的手指毫不意外地发现进出得异常顺利，身体甚至不需要额外的爱抚就随着手指的扩张发出了极具色情意味的水声，不断触碰着敏感地带的手指像是操纵洋娃娃的傀儡线，带动着你的腰部向上抬起又落下，黏糊糊的透明液体顺着手指甚至流淌到了库丘林的手心上。

“别的男人也能让你这么湿得一塌糊涂吗？”恶劣的提问砸进你的脑海，身下黏糊糊的情欲让你微微调整着角度去让甬道内的手指蹭到那一处粗糙的凸起。有些急躁的欲望让你脱口而出放肆的嘲讽。

“我以为Lancer先生知道惯常的规矩呢，比如，不要聊天。”

面对并不友善的回复，库丘林却也被你下意识的动作满足了没用的虚荣心，拍拍你的屁股示意你放松一点的男人在没有任何其他提示的情况下将粗长的性器整根顶了进去。

你几乎是立即就绷紧了身体，湿答答的液体从深处涌了出来，被这股热流刺激得头皮发麻的Lancer甚至又狠狠向里顶动了两下。

“验货还满意吗，小姑娘？”

被塞得满满的甬道诚实地颤抖着，身上的男人抓着你的膝盖将大腿压得更开，瘫软下来的你还没能从刚刚的冲击中回过神来，手指达不到的地方被撑开碾过，酥麻的电流从下体向上攀爬。身体懂得怎样能够更好地容纳体内的硬物，泌出湿黏的液体哆嗦着想要将他缠得更紧。

直到你的手环上了身上男人的腰，Lancer才重新将自己的重量压在床上，像是什么撒娇的宠物一般将头紧紧埋进了你的颈窝，下身深深浅浅地将自己的欲望冲撞进你湿热的深处，支离破碎的喘息和音节弥漫在并不隔音的房间里，你甚至很确定自己听到了墙壁传来的抗议的敲打。

不断调整角度去小幅度冲撞甬道底端的Lancer很满意身下你逐渐拔高的音调和想要扭动的身体，掐住你腰部的双手制止了你身体的本能，被快感逐渐挤占的大脑已经像是坏掉了，除了甜蜜的祈求什么也说不出来了。

“啊哈...呜...Lancer...”当你唤出他的名字的时候，Lancer感觉内壁甚至有一刹那的抽紧，被夹得舒爽的男人把胀痛的性器整根抽出，将你掰成可以更深进入的姿势。

突然的空虚让你很不适应，被抽插得无法闭合的穴口空洞地一张一合，你甚至努力抬起软软的上身想要去够到点什么能够给你满足的东西。

“”...呜...！”再一次的贯穿和紧接的暴风骤雨般的抽动将之前所有的不满足都压榨成了甜美快感，你小声地呜咽着，胡乱地抓挠着男人的脊背，Lancer的名字已经变成了你现在唯一会说的词语，眼睛里泛着湿漉漉的水光。

用力侵犯你身体的男人看着身下快要达到高潮的脸，凑近你的耳边。

“我想今晚被你拒绝的人都应该后悔死了。”

喷在耳窝的热气像是直接窜进了你的脑海，身下一波接着一波的快感逼得你尖叫着绞紧了甬道，湿漉漉的液体从穴口不断被挤出，软在床上任人摆弄的样子和之前的游刃有余形成鲜明的反差。

“让我数数，今晚我是，第四个请你喝酒的人？”

你很高兴Lancer没有再问你什么觉得是否舒服，喜不喜欢等一系列毫无用处的问题，被操得眼泪都不受控制的你哭得可怜兮兮，可里面却越夹越紧。大腿内侧白嫩的皮肤被摩擦得发红，之前被射进去的精液顺着你颤颤巍巍的腿向下滑落，你感觉再多一次的高潮自己一定会昏死过去。

“乖...来酒吧不被灌个够怎么行呢。”

【酒吧一楼】

悻悻的男人端起被你放下的红酒杯，转身却像撞了鬼一样，和刚刚半路杀出的男人及其相像的两张脸正用同样不友好的眼神盯着自己。

“三...三胞胎？”

将原本应该流进你喉咙的那杯红酒强制灌入男人喉咙的Alter像拎小鸡一样将他塞进了后座。

“没想到Lancer快活还能给我们带来个意外惊喜。”和酒保交代完事情的Caster笑眯眯地上了车，将男人的所有口袋掏了个遍。

“伟哥，麻醉剂，避孕套，还有迷幻药。倒是准备齐全。”捏着标注了“Small-size”的铝箔的Caster毫不掩饰自己脸上嘲讽的笑容。

“你缺瓶润滑剂。”拍了拍男人惊恐的脸颊，Caster有些不耐烦地踢了踢前座。

“快开车，我都等不及试验一下这些瓶瓶罐罐了。”


	8. ALTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给Alter买飞机杯的脑洞（我有毒）

从标着CLOSED的标牌路过的路人偶尔好奇地瞟一眼招牌，却又假装什么也没看见一般赶紧挪开视线。黑夜还未完全笼罩城市，招牌上的霓虹灯一闪一闪地将虚无的彩色映射进空气里，像是颓唐地想要改变自己无人问津的事实。

大概今天是吃了熊心豹子胆，小口舔着甜筒的你路过这家商店窄小的橱窗中的展览商品时，竟然脱口而出了一句“想给Alter买个这个。”

“可以。”双手塞满购物袋的男人心不在焉地打着哈欠，睁开眼看到你所指的商品时，你的背影刚刚隐没在这家【24小时无人商店】的门后，和走进了一家街边的便利店没什么区别。

但那个奇怪的杯状物体让Alter黑着脸确认了一下商店招牌。

有些残缺的【成人用品】霓虹招牌映衬得Alter的脸色愈加得可怕了。

你在货架间红着脸穿梭着，从没踏入这种商店的你因为看到无人商店这种噱头才胆子肥了一些，但一进门就被各种尺寸的橡胶玩具震撼了的你和匆匆而过的路人一样，只看了一眼就红着脸扭开了视线，转头去找橱窗里那个你想用来捉弄Alter的飞机杯。

终于找到展示里的商品，你有些费劲地踮起脚想将它从高处的货架上扒拉下来，一边忍住不去看旁边令人眼花缭乱的各种情趣用品。

“我不需要这个。”语气还是一样的懒洋洋，但是伸手将商品往里又推了一些的动作明显要断绝你的念想。

“Alter答应过的事情还反悔...”还舔着嘴角冰淇淋的你仰着头盯着那双逆光下完全睁开的红色眼睛，语气从一开始的理直气壮迅速退化成了怂兮兮，迅速撇下嘴角的你机警地采用了百试百灵的委屈脸。

对峙了五秒钟，Alter将商品盒子丢进了你的怀里，附赠一声不屑的“哼。”

自助收银柜后的架子上，一整排的DVD封面图片再次震撼了你，边扫码边偷瞄的你呼吸微微有些急促，赤裸的身体纠缠在一起的色情画面总让你不自觉地代入过往的快乐记忆，被Alter恶劣搅弄的那种渴求感泛了上来，你突然就有点后悔自己的一时脑热想出得恶作剧。

在你愣神的时候，掏出钱包的Alter迅速地在屏幕上点了几下，无视你那想要说点什么以示反抗的态势，将你拽进了更衣室。

“拆开。”将你逼到角落的Alter遮挡住了头顶的光源，一大片阴影笼罩下来，像是他阴鸷的眼神。简陋的纸盒被塞进你的手里，Alter开始解自己的皮带和拉链。

“我错了Alter我去把这个退掉...”

事实上你已经退无可退，后背顶上了隔板，冰凉的塑料质感透过布料顶在你的脊骨上，激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

你手中的盒子被粗暴的撕开，Alter盯着手上的玩意，有些厌恶的抿了抿嘴角。相比于这种不真实的享受，显然享用被堵在角落的你更加有趣，但言出必行的性格和你之前那委屈兮兮的目光还是逼着他撕开了贴心附赠的润滑液。

“夹紧了。”

Alter解开短裙的束缚，将柱状物体放在你的大腿之间，低头将掉落在脸颊的发丝拨到你耳后。湿润的气息裹上了红透的耳廓，像是每一次做的时候一样将你紧紧禁锢在了双臂组成的空间里。

“不是用手吗...”你小声抱怨着，但随即耳垂传来的刺痛让你闭了嘴。松开细嫩皮肤的Alter那猩红色的眼睛警告一般地提醒着你，现在这一切麻烦完全是你自找的。

“我对着飞机杯可硬不起来。”Alter咧着嘴挤出一个笑容，给那张阴沉的脸平添了几分邪气。尖锐的犬齿惩罚性地在你的脖颈上落下一道又一道红痕，享受着你从鼻腔挤出的一丝气音，像是疼痛，又像是呻吟。

其实在看到那些封面时你已经有些想要把这不靠谱的玩意丢下赶紧回家的冲动，但冲动还没付诸实施，你已经成为了现在这只待宰的羔羊，双腿夹着给自己男友买的飞机杯，还要忍受被撩拨起的欲望在身体里开始横冲直撞。

熟悉的掠夺气息扑面而来，上衣连同胸罩被粗暴地推了上去，裸露出令人垂涎的酥胸和腰腹。森然的兽欲和毫不掩饰的兴奋点燃了男人的眼睛，以至于你甚至有些下意识地想躲开那双揉捏软肉的手。粗糙的舌头表面持续刺激着你的神经，几乎要令你瘫软在Alter的怀里。

你感受到一只熟悉的手伸进了双腿之间，但目标却不是你已经湿漉漉的底裤，而是被你双腿夹住那个橡胶制品。你甚至能听到Alter挤进去的滑腻声音，伴随着炽热的皮肤贴上你裸露的大腿。

一下，又一下。

每一下动作里，Alter贴紧着你每一寸皮肤，猩红色的纹身在你眼前不断晃动，而橡胶与肉体摩擦的声音就从你的身下传来，和你熟悉的啪啪水声不太一样，可一样的淫靡不堪。你慌乱的眼底一片迷乱，简直不知该看哪里是好。不时磨蹭到花核的玩具像是一种酷刑，带起一阵阵细微的颤抖，大腿徒劳的扭动也不能缓解这种酸软的欲望，反而被Alter再次用手固定住了大腿的位置。已经湿答答的内裤将渗出的液体抹在飞机杯的表面，让它变得更加难以夹住了。

“Alter...我...我知道错了...”你讨好式地去舔舐那紧抿着的唇，带着渴求的气音嘟囔着，像是撒娇的猫露出了肚皮，求着主人伸手摸一摸。

你也确实很想被他摸一摸，隔着布料被摩擦的花核已经充血肿胀，生理的快感和欲望随着每一次熟悉的动作扶摇直上，相比仍然游刃有余地掌握节奏的Alter，你已经有些头晕目眩地想要索求被搅弄得汁水四溅的满足感。

掐着你大腿的双手终于有些松动的意味，顺着平坦的小腹摸进了内裤的边缘。

“哼。”毫不意外摸到了一手粘腻的Alter将水光抹在你的唇边，“这玩意没你一半爽。”

还好Alter没有恶劣到像兜帽男要你哭着求他插进来，被抛弃的玩具咕碌碌地滚到了角落，你的指甲嵌进了男人因为发力而绷紧的背部，Alter的性器享受着你下身谄媚的吸吮，但未经扩张的甬道让推进被迫变得缓慢。

你清晰地感觉到他硬挺的形状撑开了穴口，一点一点地向里侵占着你，软肉和褶皱被碾压撑开，隐隐约约的疼痛也没能阻止你贪婪地将自己迎合上去。

软肉仿佛有意识一般裹着Alter的性器，和之前毫无生命力的玩具简直是天壤之别。性器被湿热的肉壁挤压的快感让Alter眯起了眼睛，他盯着你被插得分开的两片水淋淋的花瓣，托着你的双手紧紧地捏弄着柔软的臀肉。双腿被打开的你将全身重量都交给了Alter的臂弯和腰肢，最大程度吃进粗壮柱身的样子看起来柔弱好欺。Alter饶有兴致地看着你带着嫣红的眼角，“我以为小姑娘今天不想做呢。”

酸胀的快感很快沿着下身交合处的湿黏冲进脑海，反复进出的性器像是打桩一样在甬道里冲撞着，让所有的语言功能都失去了作用，只留下断断续续的音节落进Alter的耳朵里。沉浸在快乐里的身软软地勉强依靠在搁板上，哪怕后背顶在塑料板的滋味并不好受，但身体里噼里啪啦的火花让你觉得哪里都要坏掉了，除了挂在Alter身上呜呜咽咽地叫，什么却也做不了。

“Alter...呜呜...Alter...要...”被折磨得几近失神的你咿咿呀呀地叫得像巷子里想要被投食的流浪猫，柱状体的顶端顶在软肉上，每一次动作都带着致命的快感从深处散开，酸软的穴口被无情地摩擦到鲜红，眼泪止不住地流，被欲望驱使的身体却越夹越紧，激起身后男人更加兴奋的耸动。

高潮后绷紧又放松的小腿连勾住腰身的力气都没了，靠在隔板上的身体止不住地向下滑，Alter打量了一下已经有些坚持不住的你，很不舍地将性器抽出，将你翻了个面按在更衣室的镜子前。

事实上你已经是靠着掐着你腰的那双手才能不跪下去，面前的镜子里，你的上衣胡乱地堆积着，脸颊像是熟透的桃子，透着被欲望浸润的潮红，被操干的红肿的穴口也像是被碾压开的果肉，甜美的汁水把一切打湿得一塌糊涂。

Alter看着你扶在镜子上方的手腕，与男人干惯了脏活的手腕相比，简直纤细得好像稍微一用力就会被折断。此刻，比女孩还要苍白的手指正覆盖着它们。

不顾你尖叫着摇着脑袋，逼着你颤抖着继续承受贪婪的索求的Alter根本舍不得再停下一秒钟，被死死钉在镜子前的你感觉自己仿佛是主动地将身体送上去，又像是想要逃避一般地扭动着。最后Alter将你死死勒紧的那一刻，你感觉什么液体喷溅得到处都是，弄得地上全是欢爱后的犯罪证据。

每每第二天你皱着脸忍受着涂药时，Alter总觉得比自己受的任何一次伤都要疼痛。偏偏下一次你还是呜呜咽咽地让他失控。Alter把你抱在怀里摸着那还在颤抖的脊背，决定今天晚上尝试一下适可而止。

第二天被使唤去送药的Lancer并没有什么好脸色。

【同时】

路过24小时商店的Proto和所有假装没看见的路人一样，假意忽视了着标着Closed的标牌，在人流中寻找着一高一矮两个人的身影。

毫无收获的少年低着头往家走的时候，红着脸把帽子拉低遮住自己的脸。背包里，几张完全谈不上精心挑选的影片和学习资料混在一起，感觉做了什么坏事的少年甚至踌躇了一会儿选择了公交车而非地铁。

他想起和Caster打的那一架，最后还是Alter闷闷地给这场争斗下了定论。

“只要她喜欢。”

优等生已经有些迫不及待地想打开这些学习资料了。


	9. PROTOTYPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 调戏小处男的快乐（

“诶，不一起洗吗？”

你瞟着难得邀请自己来一次家中的男生，脚上的拖鞋随着脚腕的动作一搭一搭地晃悠着，悠闲的模样全然不像是提出了什么了不得的邀请，衬得满脸通红的瑟坦达愈发窘迫。

瞅着瑟坦达不知如何是好的表情，日常被三个高段位的库丘林调戏的你简直想大笑出声。

大概是多年媳妇熬成婆的快乐吧。

瑟坦达走进浴室时慌乱到差点把沐浴露的瓶子打翻在了地上，拧开喷头的男孩任由水柱打在发烫的脸上，狭小的空间被细密的雾气迅速充斥，同时充斥在脑海里的还有自己刚刚脑子短路一般的回应。

“浴室太小了”，这回答简直不能更蠢了。

浴室里的水声哗啦啦地响了起来，打量着四位库丘林起居空间的你其实是第一次踏入这里，不算宽敞的两层空间塞下四个卧室已经有些拥挤，蒙着灰的绿色仙人掌还顽强地站在窗台上，和在料理台面胡乱堆积的厨具一样，透着一种长久无人打理的气息。楼上的房间都紧锁着，瑟坦达的房间倒是房门大开，露出和整个屋子氛围丝毫不搭的整洁卧室。

大概是因为只有周末才回家的关系，瑟坦达的房间里东西少得可怜，除了书架上零零散散的几本书，就是书桌上处于关机状态的电脑和塞在角落的衣柜。但相比每次一进你家门就把衣服，包括贴身衣物都到处乱丢的其他三位，年轻的瑟坦达显然十分热爱整洁了。

哪怕是洗澡的时间似乎也比另外三位明显长了很多，长到你有些百无聊赖地刷起了手机。

走出浴室的瑟坦达穿着宽松的睡衣，没完全擦干的头发在后背上留下点点水渍，宽松的短裤下露出修长的腿，毫无伤痕的皮肤相比其他三位显得尤为细嫩，因为在浴室里太久，你感觉瑟坦达的脸上都透着一股蒸完桑拿的潮红。

抱着换洗衣物和顶着帅气脸蛋的瑟坦达擦肩而过的你再次嫉妒这一家共享的优良基因了。

你没有想到的是，这位库丘林在15分钟后颠覆了你的认知。

今晚之前，有人告诉你哪位库丘林会洗完澡后倒头就睡而不凑上来讨好处的话，你是断然不会相信的。但是瑟坦达确确实实，手里还捏着手机，就那么昏睡在被子里。

这就是年轻一代的健康生物钟吗？

掀开被子的动作也没能将男孩惊醒，你钻进已经被男人体温烘的热乎乎的被窝里，有些可惜身上精心挑选的内衣，不过偶尔来这么一次饱满的休息而非精疲力竭的周末你倒也非常欢迎。

更何况，无论是养眼的美颜还是手上美妙的肌肉触感都不会因为这种区别而有半分逊色。

半夜惊醒的瑟坦达看着手机屏幕上闪现的时钟，气急败坏地想要拥有时间倒流的能力，最好是先倒回周五晚上将Alter未出口的恶魔低语先堵在嘴里，再狠狠地摇醒几个小时前在床上会周公的自己。

身前的你已经沉入梦乡，但随着瑟坦达一同苏醒的欲望没有那么容易消褪下去，尤其是当它还紧紧贴着女孩柔软细腻的皮肤时。

一旦体会到了伴随着陌生触感的磨蹭所带来的微小电流，几乎要控制不住自己的下身加大的力度和幅度。脑海中反复想要停下来的指令像是无法传达到腰部以下的肌肉，眼前女孩娇嫩的嘴唇也像是引诱着瑟坦达更进一步。

反正睡着了，亲一口也不会怎样？

突然睁开的眼睛亮晶晶的，毫无预兆地把落下一个亲吻的瑟坦达吓了一跳，你早就被大腿根部传来的摩擦感惊醒，黑暗中眯起的眼睛带着促狭的笑意，意味深长地盯着眼前放大的脸。

“这么晚了还不睡吗？”

觉察到自己又被调戏了的少年羞恼地偏着头向你索吻，想要把你的笑意全都堵在嘴里，柔软的舌尖顶开你的牙关，不由分说地攫取起你肺里的空气。

原本嬉笑着想躲开的你被扣着动弹不得，越来越让人喘不上气的亲吻让你呜呜地表达着自己的抗议，连带着脚后跟在床垫上下意识地摩擦起来。圆润的肩膀在摩擦中从原本就松垮的睡衣里不安分地露出，在微弱的光线下反射着诱人的光泽。

瑟坦达报复性地轻咬了一下你的嘴唇作为这个漫长的亲吻的结尾，转而将整个脑袋都搭上了你裸露出来的皮肤，毛茸茸的发丝细微地蹭在脖颈处，惹得你忍不住又笑出了声。

湿漉漉的舔吻随即而至，天知道库丘林家的小伙子是不是天生就会干这种讨好的事。一个又一个吻带着湿热的气息落在你敏感的耳后，伴随着臀缝里不安分的热度和硬度，还有在你胸前揉捏的手。

被你的笑声激得更加气恼的男孩像是赌气一般地加大了力度，不用想也知道明天走出这里时得欲盖弥彰地用高领外套将所有痕迹紧紧遮住。

“你睡在这里，我睡不着了。”

男孩闷闷的声音倒像是带着无限的委屈，暗笑的你板着脸作势就要起身，“那我去沙发上睡？”

被按回床上的你努力憋着笑，一本正经地盯着眼前气急败坏的瑟坦达，红色的眼睛毫无威慑力地瞪着你，结实的腰腹随着睡衣向下垂落而显露，仿佛还带着沐浴液的清香，显出一种少年特有的鲜活感。面对还没习惯坦率地表达欲望的少年，强装冷漠的你觉得自己腮帮子都要憋酸了。

对峙没能持续多久，你终究没能在少年气鼓鼓的眼神里坚持太久，噗嗤笑出声的同时，抬手勾住了身上人的脖子，半是安抚半是调戏地将手插进柔软的蓝色长发，顺着发根轻轻地揉了揉，半抬起身舔了一口正吞咽着口水的喉结。

瑟坦达觉得自己整个人都要烧起来了，半天也没办法将目光从你身上移开，少年甚至觉得自己的腹部空空荡荡，饿得只想去啃一口因为笑着显得有些肉嘟嘟的脸颊。

非常想。

回过神来的瑟坦达发现自己已经贪婪地抚摸起你腰间的软肉，粉嫩的乳头被亮晶晶的唾液沾湿，颤颤巍巍地挺立在空气里。呼吸不稳的你下意识闭着眼睛，吹弹可破的肌肤带着情欲的粉色，随着抚摸和吸吮发出的哼唧像是带着小钩子，紧紧地勾住了瑟坦达的身体。

顺着平坦小腹一路向下的手褪下你的底裤，尚未完全打开的肉缝静静地引诱着少年的抚摸。轻轻拨开花瓣的少年体会着紧致的穴道如何随着手指缓慢的摩擦变得柔软又滑腻，不断涌出的淫液把整个下身都弄得湿漉漉的，瑟坦达不由得去想待会儿自己被这份软肉绞紧时是怎样的感受，光是这样的想象就让他感觉下体胀痛的厉害。

你能感受到曲起的指节在甬道里反复按压带给你的甜蜜折磨，指腹偶尔擦过凸起的粗糙一点带来的颤栗激出越来越多的液体，随着软肉不断的蠕动被挤出，除了喘息和呻吟你已不想发出更多的声音去诠释自己的情动反应，倒是腰身不自觉地想要让毫无技巧的手指再多给予一些快感。

挺立多时的肉棒从宽松的平角短裤里释放，在已经湿漉漉的腿缝中蹭来蹭去，一会儿已经被渗出的液体染得亮晶晶的。借着润滑，瑟坦达几乎毫不费力地就将性器的头部挤入了已经松软的甬道前段。

异物的没入让你下意识地收紧了甬道，层层叠叠的软肉蠕动着，湿热的吸吮让瑟坦达忍不住闷哼出声，几乎是偷偷地深呼吸了好几口气才忍住喷射的欲望。

他突然就觉得Alter的嘲讽也不无道理，如果不是有了额外准备，自己恐怕真的要当场交待了。

瑟坦达一寸寸地将自己埋进你松软的身体里，逐渐被塞满的甜美满足从下身满溢而出，而随后而来的毫无预兆的激烈抽插像是将你突然丢上了过山车一般，激烈的快感从花心一路狂飙，在脊柱上跳跃了几个来回，变成破碎而尖锐的短促呻吟。

尝到甜头的瑟坦达一开始还没能敏锐分辨出刮过敏感点时你浑身的颤抖，毫无章法的顶弄很难说不对你也是一种折磨，或者说是别样的刺激。但优秀的学生总是很快就发现了你提高的音调和攥紧的手指，缓慢的顶弄摩擦着粗糙的皮肤，被逼出口的呻吟都变了音调，明明是恳求的语气，在瑟坦达的耳中却是再美妙不过的鼓励。

床上恳求库丘林慢一点总是没什么效果的。

交合之处的嫩肉无助地翻进翻出，瑟坦达几乎是追随着本能掌控着节奏，淫靡的水声混杂着细碎的呻吟再也没能停下，而年轻的少年像是不知疲倦一般将你的双腿掰开压在胸前，贪婪地，一次又一次地将性器插进已经无法闭合的小穴。

你在快感的浪潮里简直是一叶扁舟，甬道开始抽搐痉挛，毫无规律地夹着他的肉棒，断断续续的呻吟和瑟坦达粗重的喘息混在一起。瑟坦达的后背上全是细密的汗珠，甚至有一些随着刘海的晃动汇聚滴落在你的小腹上，亮亮的，和下身不断被挤出的液体一样散发着荷尔蒙的诱惑。

被长期压着的双腿甚至生出了一丝酸痛，瑟坦达简直是不知满足地想要将你的腿分到最开，承接男孩最炽热的欲望。无力坚持的你只能用轻微的挣扎表达着自己的不满，但急躁的少年干脆就着还插在里面的姿势就将你翻了个身。

性器生生转了半圈的快感让你瞬间尖叫起来，紧紧绷紧的身体和喷涌而出的液体将瑟坦达也吓了一跳，紧张地扣紧了你的手。瘫软下来的你简直想恶狠狠地训斥身后的人，但一动就撞上体内敏感处的性器让你根本无暇顾及这些。再次不管不顾地在身体里开始作乱的滚烫肉棒像是要把你撞散架了一般，因为过度用力而泛白的手指紧紧拧着身下的床单，口中的话语早已不成句，只剩一些破碎的哭求。

“你怎么......不......不要......求......了......啊......我累......”

你整个人都快要瘫在了床上，腰上全是瑟坦达激动之下掐出的青紫痕迹，腰已经酸痛的要命。

“我......我出不来......”

不用想也知道瑟坦达磕磕巴巴说出这句话时脸有多红，加快了节奏的少年感觉肉穴下意识地缠得更紧，身下女孩像是再也承受不住一般胡乱地抓挠着枕头的边缘，嘴里溢出呜呜咽咽的哭喊声。

终于释放在甬道里的瑟坦达扶着你已经完全瘫软的腰缓慢地将你平放在床上，抽出的一瞬间，白浊的液体随着甬道的抽搐被挤出，瑟坦达摸摸自己的脸，反复确定自己没有当场流下鼻血。

正准备开门去拿毛巾的瑟坦达被突然响起的极不友善的暴躁拍门吓了一大跳。

“他妈的大晚上看片戴耳机啊！跟你说过几次了Proto！”

坐在沙发上仿佛看傻子一样的两位库丘林怜悯地盯着刚加班回家的Lancer。

长期加班看来是会让脑子坏掉的啊。


	10. 四只库丘林

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5p（捂脸

卧室里，四只库丘林或坐或站，围着自欺欺人地躲在床上被窝里，只露出一个脑袋的你。

早上，你睡眼朦胧地推开门时，脑子里还在迟钝地思考为什么床上空着一半，但在抬眼望见客厅里的三坨蓝色时，身体先于脑子做出了正确的反应。

“砰”的一声把三只库丘林的问好都堵在了嗓子里，被迫在沙发上睡了一晚的Proto悲愤地将愤怒化为眼刀甩向了一旁早有准备的Caster和Lancer。堂堂社畜放弃周末的补觉起来抢打扫房间的活，活脱脱像癞皮狗一样徘徊在客厅最显眼的位置，Proto不用思考也知道自己两位亲哥们又打的什么鬼算盘。更大的麻烦是昨晚将自己拎到沙发上的Alter，虽然之后年龄最大的这位随即就打着哈欠顶着一副无所谓的冷漠脸上楼睡觉了，但具体这一晚上到底有没有睡着，就无从得知了。不过，如果推开卧室门，瑟坦达毫不怀疑自己会在下一秒迎接混合暴打。

现在的库丘林们脸色看起来也不太好，你偷偷地抬起眼皮。瑟坦达和Lancer把一切不满都写在了脸上，像是还没睡醒的Alter将两条长腿挤在离你最近的凳子里，脸上看不出什么情绪。Caster或许在外人看来没什么变化，但你相信其余的人和你一样听出了那些掩藏在话语里的危险信号。

你早知道这种糟糕的包围圈总有一天要收紧，从第一次在昏暗的灯光下，背对着Lancer的你紧张地询问一脸坏笑的闺蜜“他看起来什么样子”的那一刻起，那缕蓝色就像是顺着血液游进了心脏里，又随着一次又一次剧烈的鼓动缠得你动弹不得。

本只是想周末喝点小酒减压的你鬼使神差地跟着这个明显很危险的男人一起离开了酒吧，之后的事情对于还是新手的你却好像无师自通，第一次享受到最为原始而真实的快乐时，你忍不住叫出了那几个自我介绍时听到的音节。

但再一次见到自称是“库丘林”的男人，你惊慌地看着这个明明和周末的男人很相像却又明显不同的人不露痕迹地将你圈在地铁的角落，微笑地介绍自己是“Caster”。

一个接着一个闯进你生活的库丘林一家，一直维持了一种诡异的平衡，直到青涩的Proto把这份关系给你的一种游刃有余的错觉成倍放大，你回想起他与其余三人聊天记录里“周六不在家”承诺或是告知，后知后觉地意识到这恐怕是猎人的又一个陷阱。

是一个把Proto做成了诱饵的陷阱。

Caster漫不经心地拨弄着手指，“好不容易的机会，昨晚Proto表现怎样啊？” 

“不关你的事！” 像是被踩了尾巴的宠物狗，瑟坦达一瞬间跳了起来，“你们都听了一晚上墙角，还嫌不够吗？！” 

“我还以为是你又看不知道哪儿弄来的小黄片，”Lancer在“又”字上着重蜿蜒了好几个音调，“吵得他俩睡不着觉。”

“比那些好听多了，就是没听尽兴。”

“Alter！”眼见着Proto的脸都要因为接二连三的嘲讽气得涨红，你努力在一堆形容词里挑出一个颇为中庸的表述，“我.....觉得......还不错啊。”

“毛头小子能好到哪里去。”Lancer满是不满地翻着白眼，“小姑娘你标准也太低了。他们俩还在客厅打赌呢，赌瑟坦达会不会5分钟内完事。”转身就把Caster和Alter卖了的Lancer显然毫不在意得罪刚刚还在一同讨伐Proto阵营的两位，“最后谁赢了？”

“我。我赌瑟坦达信了我的话。”

“啊？”你简直不敢相信Alter会在这种事情上贴心地“指导”什么。

“我跟他说最好先撸一发，要不然会秒射。”

“......”

你好像有点明白为什么昨晚瑟坦达的洗澡时间特别久了。

“这么说，你们第一次，秒射？”

“怎么可能。”

这三个到这时候倒是意料之中地团结一致，不仅在你话音未落时便齐齐矢口否认，还要露出一副得意洋洋的表情来。

“老子怎么可能秒射啊小姑娘，你也太看不起人了。昨天要不是顾忌Alter在一起，我肯定让这家伙见识一下怎么让女人爽。”明明还笑着的Caster嘴里说出的话却让你紧张地打了个寒颤。“不过我猜我们都不介意今天亲身示范一下。”

“除非小姑娘今天就选一个。”Lancer“好心提醒”着。

“喂今天理论上还是我的时间吧 ！”窝在床上把你搂在怀里不愿意放手的Proto显然对昨晚在沙发上的孤独一夜还满怀怨气，但其余的三位库丘林像是听到了什么不得了的笑话一般，连原本一直活像还没睡醒的Alter的嘴角都微微有了些弧度。

“我们不介意你先来一发，要不然还要说我们欺负小孩子。”床垫突然陷下的弧度让你意识到Lancer也挤上了床，从被子的边缘伸进的指尖倒是难以置信地温柔，抓着你裸露的脚踝微微摩挲着，带起一阵麻痒的感觉。你下意识地挣动了几下想摆脱这种微妙的挑逗，但男人的手总能在快要脱离的时候再次圈住你的脚踝拉向自己。

原本就只穿着内衣的你在几次挣扎后只是使被子不受控制地又向下滑落了一些，即使裸露的身体早已不是第一次暴露在屋里人的眼中，同时被几道炽热的目光打量也实在是太过于羞耻了。尤其是昨夜留下的青紫痕迹被完整地暴露在几个在性事上向来更加争强好胜的男人眼里，无疑比单纯的洁白更加激起了征服和摧毁的欲望。

你不是没有在脑海中预演过库丘林四人对这种“脚踏多只船”的行径最终会做出怎样的决定，或许会演变成朝你而来的愤怒，或是由四人内部自行解决，但如此的混乱状况完全在你的意料之外。

或许是因为Proto豪不退让的态度，Lancer悻悻然地收回了手，坐回到了书桌前的椅子上，“也好，省得轮到你的时候小姑娘都叫不出来了，尤其是Alter这种怪物。”

其他人的打量弄得你满身不自在，但扭头对上的眼睛里，被一而再再而三嘲讽的Proto早已气得发抖，你的反对还没能开口就被堵在了年轻气盛的吻里，仰着头想要逃避的你像是被紧紧钳住的猎物，昨夜剧烈运动后的酸痛感又泛了上来，你忍不住退缩着想找到一个支点来缓解一点腰上恼人的酸痛。

年轻人的冲动总是带着缺乏经验的莽撞，尤其是这份冲动里还带着想要证明自己的骄傲自尊。令人窒息的亲吻里，你感觉一根手指探进了体内，撩动起湿黏的液体和羞人的欲望，被分开的双腿没有遮挡地裸露在空气里，你紧紧闭着眼，假装感受不到房间空气里落在你身上的灼人视线。

可羞耻感不会因为自欺欺人的闭眼就消失不见，反而由于视觉的缺失，下身被突然顶入的胀痛和快感都被成倍放大，让你一瞬间绷紧了背，像是被欲望突然撑满的弓箭，死死咬住的嘴唇也没能将被碾过敏感嫩肉时的呻吟挡在口中。

直到紧张的肌肉放松下来，你才发现自己已经被裹在一个宽阔的怀抱里，酸软的脊背不受控制地靠紧了身后的带着热度的皮肤。房间里的光线也不知为何暗了下来，Lancer安抚性的呢喃随着呼吸蹭在你的耳边。

“没事的。”

被滚烫的甬道包裹的快感几乎要让瑟坦达立马喷射在里面。如果说昨晚的性事尚在瑟坦达的掌控之中，今天这种荒唐的角力则完全不在他的计划里。

你也没有想到，或者说是在极力否认着这种认知。在这种荒唐的局面下，羞耻和紧张反而让你的身体更加的敏感起来，你甚至能感觉到被瑟坦达堵住的肉穴还在微微地蠕动着，挤出体内不断分泌而出的液体，简直像是在淫荡地欢迎即将到来的满足。

虽然对Lancer顺手在你胸前揩油的行为十分不满，已经将肉吃到嘴的Proto不想过多和他纠缠什么，最大的不满是不想看到那张得逞的脸在你的颈窝晃来晃去。Proto低着头将自己的视线集中到细软的腰部，柔嫩的皮肤上还留着自己昨夜掐出的痕迹，一种微妙的骄傲不合时宜地涌了上来。

律动的抽插带出一片又一片淫靡的水声，坚硬的性器在甬道里来回地开拓，即使毫无节奏感也硬生生地将甜美的快感榨取出来。你妄图忍住羞耻的声音的努力在一次又一次的贯穿中宣告失败，更别提Lancer还在你耳边弄出的湿热水声和锁骨上一片又一片的吻痕。汹涌电流让你几乎浑身瘫软，无力的上身只能勉强倚靠着身后的Lancer，而下半身则被Proto按着往布满水光的性器上送。

“唔.....！啊......哈......”毫无意义的音节随着没顶的快感从喉咙深处被挤出，被汗水打湿的刘海贴在脸颊上，半遮半掩地露出被情欲染得通红的脸。皱着眉头的Lancer很不乐意地想起昨晚从房门里溢出的声音，他捉住你的下颚，强迫你扭过头，用唇舌堵住了因为Proto而起的一连串的颤抖。

Proto无暇去阻止Lancer的幼稚行径，被打乱了呼吸而带来的窒息感很快冲刷着你的神经，扭动着想要摆脱禁锢的身体不自觉地缠紧了在体内翻搅的性器，次次都恨不得捅到最深的Proto眼睛被欲望烧得通红，深深压进你体内的性器碾过内壁层层叠叠的软肉，疯涨的快感让你的腰也挺了起来，被捏住的下巴努力地仰了起来，像是想要抵抗即将淹没你的高潮。

或许是感受到了Proto愈发用力地耸动，Lancer终于大发慈悲地放开了你的嘴唇，转而叼住你的耳垂舔舐起来，娇软淫荡的呻吟很快溢满了整个房间，又很快因为灌入的热流而转变成短促的尖叫。被摁住的大腿无力地抖动着，一颤一颤的肉壁挤压着Proto的性器，像是要把它吞吃干净。

绷紧的小腿还没完全放松下来，你整个人就被Lancer向后抱起，急切地按在了腿上，刚刚失去满足的肉穴还难以恢复形状，你能感觉到有什么液体在体内流动着，又被一根恶劣的手指勾出，抹在大腿的内侧。还没能从高潮里恢复的眼睛水光潋滟，迎面撞上Caster和Alter死死盯着你的目光。

意识到自己刚刚高潮的样子完全暴露在四人面前的你呜咽着想抬手去捂自己的脸，却因为被束缚在身后的怀抱里而动弹不得。如果说刚刚Proto的身体还阻隔了其他人一部分的视线，Lancer显然是有意将你的双腿用膝盖顶开固定，被摩擦到殷红的穴口毫无遮掩地展示在空气里，你低着头还能看到白浊的液体被Lancer一下又一下地抠挖出来。

“你不问问小姑娘想谁下一个进去吗？”Caster语带不善地质问起已经将凶器大大咧咧地在你腿间摩擦起来的Lancer，炽热的性器顶在刚刚被使用完的穴口，一副跃跃欲试的样子。

“哈？”Lancer宛如安抚一般地用下巴在你脑袋上蹭了蹭，“小姑娘不会忍心这个时候让我下去吧，你在这里瞎操什么心。”

坚硬的肉茎就着润滑直直地顶进了甬道深处，被男人膝盖分开的双腿毫无合拢的可能，坐在Lancer身上的你感觉男人的性器由于角度的关系，每一寸的推进都像用龟头是刮着肉壁上的嫩肉。尖锐的电流击打着你的每一块骨头，颈部不断传来的啃咬搞得到处都是湿黏的一片。从其他人的角度看过去，大张着腿仰躺在Lancer怀里的你仿佛迎合着下身的顶动，失去了支撑的脑袋无力地歪在Lancer的肩上，随着动作发出甜腻而短促的声音，不时因为一记深顶而提高了音调，呼吸也变得凌乱急促。

快感几乎让眼前的景象变形模糊了起来，又或许只是因为泪水和汗水都糊在了眼睛里。妩媚的嫣红眼角让你看起来可怜兮兮地，格外地柔弱好欺。轻而易举地被拖入情欲深渊的你已经没办法去分神在意站在床边的Caster看到的是怎样的淫荡场景，光是用呻吟和摩擦的皮肤去缓解过多的快感已经消耗掉了你全部的精力。Lancer显然比昨夜才第一次和你做过的Proto更明白怎样取悦每一个敏感点，源源不断的快感拍打着你的神经，被不断戳着的肉穴讨好地吸吮着，源源不断的液体抹得交合之处湿乎乎的，散发出格外淫靡得味道。

在你再一次痉挛着泄出一大波液体后，Caster的耐心告罄，他不耐烦地踢了踢还专注地盯着你空洞的眼睛的Lancer，示意他将你换个方向。

“哟，Caster怎么，等不及了？”嘴上不饶人的Lancer倒是得意得很，将你转成趴在身上的姿势，又深深浅浅地勾动起你的情欲。你紧紧搂着Lancer的脖子，想要扭头去看身后的Caster又搞起了什么小动作。

“别看那家伙啊。”突然的深顶生生把你的注意力又扯了回来，但同时后穴上传来的凉意让你一瞬间就想扭动着躲避这种别扭的感受，才刚刚一动，身下的人和你就同时发出了一声短促的闷哼，凸起的肉棱死死地抵在你敏感的软肉上，“嘘，别动。”

Lancer自然是知道Caster想搞什么名堂，捷足先登的他倒是不介意Caster来分一杯羹，已经泪眼模糊的你倒是让他有些担忧。但自尊心被Caster这一服软搞得极大满足了的Lancer得意极了，助纣为虐地亲吻着你，引导你放松下来。

手指带着润滑液挤进了脆弱的肠道，将融化的液体仔细涂抹在里面。被按住屁股的你难受地哼唧着，一半是因为诡异的触感，一半是因为Lancer停下的动作。Caster努力撑着仅有的一点耐心做着扩张，如果不是怕你受伤，他估计早就忍不住把挤眉弄眼的Lancer给踹下床去，或者踹出门。

“呜——！不，不要......出去——！”突如其来的胀痛让你直想哭，想要挣脱的动作却虚弱得像是调情，赤裸的脚踝只是无力地的在床单上晃动了两下，就被Lancer抽动带来的熟悉快感消解了抵抗。一鼓作气将自己送进后穴的Caster等待你逐渐放松下来，也慢慢地开始抽动起来。双重的快感几乎让你不知所措，几乎是下意识地往Lancer的怀里躲，但这样也无法缓和身体里两根肉棒带来的激烈快感，反而让身后的Caster脸色更加阴沉地加大了动作。

死死抓着Lancer背部的你从里到外都泛着潮红的气息，被掐住的大腿根已经失去了知觉，带着泡沫的液体从臀缝慢慢向腿部肌肤上流淌。啪啪的撞击声不绝于耳，鬼知道这两人怎么在这个时候如此默契，变着花样地在你身上兴风作浪，只隔着一层肉膜的两根性器蛮横地抢占着你的身体，角力般地翻搅肆虐，又重又深得抽插让你几乎觉得自己的肚子都要被顶穿了。

“啊.....唔......不要了......”穴道早已因为巨大的快感而不断地抽搐，刚开始还能拼命摇头的你已经无力地瘫软在床上，嘴里下意识挤出的求饶声已经变成了断断续续的呻吟，眼角惨兮兮的泪水却没能得到两人一丝的怜悯。伴随着一次次的高潮，大量的温热液体从体内一股股地喷洒出来，浇在两根性器上，逼着两人争先恐后地把自己的性器往里塞，享受一阵紧过一阵的柔软按压。前后夹击让你根本无法逃离这过多的刺激，只能下意识咬着嘴里不知是谁的手指发泄难以释放的快感。

过度的痛苦和欢愉让你的大脑完全丧失了思考，被情欲和快感堆满的眼眸无神地盯着床头板的纹路，你甚至觉得自己的声音都已经失去了实体，像是脑海里空洞的回声，连最后被先后射满的尖叫都不像是真实的。粘稠的白色液体从无法闭合的穴口里往外流，甚至露出了嫣红的嫩肉，看得将性器抽出的两人又是一阵冲动，大有再来一轮的蠢蠢欲动。

但Alter没有再给其他人碰你的机会，将你整个人抱起就往外走的男性毫不理会身后Caster和Lancer“小气鬼”的吐槽，被迫看了两整场活春宫的Alter可不想再把宝贵的时间浪费在和弟弟斗嘴上，自然，Alter也没有什么兴趣分享你甜腻的呻吟或是高潮后诱人的红晕。

这么想着的男人稍稍在浴室里清理了一下你下身的狼藉，对着地上一滩糟糕的液体皱了皱眉头。Alter不顾你直往后躲的尝试，拉起你的腿挂在臂弯就直接就着还未干涸的液体撞了进去。好不容易刚刚得到一点休息的穴道条件反射一般地抽搐起来，花心被撞得又酸又麻。眼前Alter像是发泄着什么怨气，甚至不给你已经太过敏感的身体任何缓和的时间， 一次又一次地将已经站不住的你往墙上撞。身上斑斑点点的新鲜红痕晃得Alter愈发烦躁，紧绷的肌肉带动下身紫涨的性器冲撞进你的身体里，毫无顾忌地逼出一声声早就带上哭腔的娇吟。你大概是知道Alter今天格外粗暴的原因，但“对不起”在这个时候早就失去了意义，哪怕是你主动想去亲吻的举动也被制止了。凶狠地横冲直撞的巨物让你失去了对身体的任何掌控，失焦的双眼盯着那双你见过无数次的通红的眸子，你恍惚看见了那眼眸中倒映出的自己。

你觉得死死盯着你的Alter也看见了你眼中的他。

最后一次高潮来临之时，你感觉自己仿佛窒息一般，肺部艰难地鼓动着，却吸收不进一点空气。肉体相撞的声音回荡在浴室里，你觉得其他的几位肯定听到了你沙哑的嗓音，但一切又像是那么的安静，安静的你只能听到眼前Alter喃喃的自语。

“选择我。”


	11. ALTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年会酒后产物，我老是捉弄ALTER（我谢罪

年会上的你罕见地喝了几杯白酒，都怪部门的同事太过热情，当然了，一年忙到头的休息总是令人快乐，压力在酒精里释放也不失为一种好选择。

好心的同事开车将你送回家时，已是深更半夜。好不容易战胜了懒惰的恶魔把自己拖去简单洗漱一番，打开卧室灯光的一瞬间，你有种想掐自己一下的冲动。

这可他妈的太刺激了。

锁链将线条美好的四肢固定在床的两侧，蓝色的头发散乱在枕头上，由于塞入了口衔说不出任何有意义的话语，红色的纹身从半扯开的外衣中露出，精美的人鱼线和腹肌让你不自觉的吞咽着口水。

还有完全裸露在空气中的，下体。

见到天堂了？

要知道，Alter在和你的性爱中完全占据着支配地位，除了被按在任何地方狠狠的插入捣弄，你只有在他身下求饶的份，最后哭叫着承受他的肏弄和射出。当然了，他也担得起“器大活好”的名声了，只不过你其实并非一只纯良的小白兔。

假·小白兔脑子里的想法还是很多的，要不是Alter实在有把你直接一枪捅穿的潜力，冒着被搞死的危险也是要实践的。

你越来越露骨炽热的眼神在因被束缚而紧张的肉体上来回打量，从未被束缚住的狂王狠狠地扯动着锁链，尖锐的牙齿在口衔上留下一道道痕迹，目光凶狠得盯着站在门口沉浸在美色诱惑的你。

内心的恶魔已经在你的身后露出了尾巴，虽然大概率是Caster搞的恶作剧，但此等良机，错过绝对没有下一次了。

看够了的你爬上了床，跨坐在男人的小腹上，伸出小小的舌头，舔舐着那日常堵着你不让你呼吸的嘴唇。每一个褶皱和每一处齿根都被你细细地品尝，不同于日常弥漫的血腥味，温柔的讨好和淡淡的酒气让狂王有种不知如何是好的错愕。

更糟糕的是，眼前这个跨坐在他身上，因为喝了酒脸上泛起了红晕，眼神里闪烁着兴奋的女孩让他起了正常男人都有的反应。

你能感觉到他的热度逐渐翘起，开始和你蹭动的下身接触起来，饱满的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，锁链在情欲的泛起后逐渐松弛下来，不再那么紧张的肉体变得柔软有弹性起来。

NAIVE

男人永远不知道你的女朋友有多想搞你。

男人刚刚因为你的“亲吻”眯起的眼睛在你掏出一瓶润滑剂的时候，犹如意识到危险临近的野兽一般瞪圆了，威胁的低吼从被堵住的唇间恶狠狠地挤出，烧红的眼眸紧紧盯着你的手。

这锁链质量真好。

你慢悠悠地挤出一坨草莓味的透明啫喱，假装看不到那要杀了你的眼神，将手指向觊觎已久的后庭，伸了出去。

接触到的一霎那，你身下的男人在僵硬了一秒之后拼命地开始挣扎。

“Alter...就这一次嘛...”

回应你的是更加短促的呜呜声。

“我保证很舒服的...”你竟然没来由地有些委屈，“你平时不也不管我舒不舒服嘛！”

“？？？”狂王竟不知如何反驳。

趁着这一瞬间的放松，你成功挤进了一个指节。

润滑剂逐渐融化的诡异感受，被女生搞了的生理上和心理上的双重打击让狂王头一次感受到了绝望。

你智能无视着脖颈上刀子一样的冷飕飕，根据小黄书和视频资料的回忆，摸索着勾起手指在里面这里那里毫无章法地摁着。

直到手指顶端感受到一个突然的收紧，你暗暗地给自己点了个赞。

你抬头露出一个人畜无害的笑容，直视着那双喷着怒火的眼睛。

你聚精会神地揉捻着那一点，不想放过床上这个男人的每一个反应。

陌生的快感从你的手指流淌开来，神经系统不以狂王的神志为转移，诚实地分泌着欲望和快乐。他从未觉得喘息的忍耐如此费劲，原本因为裸露而有些苍白的皮肤逐渐笼上了一层汗水和粉色，还未完全褪去的上衣已经贴紧了肉体，勾勒出色情的味道。

随着快感不断放松的通道给了你手指更大的活动空间，你开始绕着那个点转圈按压，学着caster在你身上搞过的那些小把戏，撩拨着Alter的极限。

原本紧盯着你的眼睛已经因为不想暴露欲望而紧紧闭上，但逐渐压抑不住的短促的哼声和难耐上下滑动的喉结早已暴露了一切。

下身粗大的性器已经完完全全苏醒，得不到满足的它晃晃悠悠地在头部分泌出几滴透明的液体，硬得发烫。

你想看到他失控的表情，听到他失控的声音。

低头将他的热度含进口腔，湿热的舌头在敏感的边缘和沟壑打着转，这里的讨好方式你倒是轻车熟路，舌苔偶尔在整个顶端扫过，偶尔又在柱身上来回摩擦。不同于他总是逼迫你吞进最深，你深深浅浅地用上颚的软肉顶着他的凶器。

前后夹击的快感实在是太过灭顶，发红的眼眶已经不知道是因为过多快感而带来的还是过多的欲望染红的。放弃了抵抗的他仰着头喘息着，唾液从被迫打开的嘴角流下来。

但普通的高潮不是在这种天赐良机下能够满足你的。

感受到嘴中的东西愈发胀大起来，甚至微微跳动着。熟悉的感觉让你知道快感已经将他推到了射精的边缘。

留在后庭的手指重重地按压下去，你在他射精的那一瞬间将肉棒吐出，用小手紧紧握住了滚烫的柱身。

从脊柱冲上脑袋的快感和被紧紧握住的欲望冲撞着，大脑下达的高潮指令却被你的手紧紧抑制住，乳白色的液体从小孔挣扎着涌出，没能达到惯常享受的快乐，下体传递给大脑的疯狂渴求让狂王无比渴望将肉棒捅入温暖湿润的甬道里享受一番。

你从未在这个男人脸上见到这样破碎的欲望。他总是带着压迫性的气息席卷而来，以纯粹的力量征服你。被他肏干的时候即使面对着面，你也很难从激烈的冲撞中回过神来真真切切地看着他。

但今天这个男人露出了被你揭开的，独一无二的，沉溺在欲望里的脆弱。

...

在沙发上被舔醒的感觉很不好受。

尤其是睁开眼，那猩红色的面纹正对着你的眼睛的时候。

还没从醉意和成就感里完全苏醒的你哼哼唧唧地想要拉上毯子继续沉溺在温暖里，被强行掐住的下颚让你不满地嘟囔起来。

“嗯...嗯...？”

懒得和你废话更多的男人将你翻过去摆成趴着的姿势，紧紧地将你的手腕一手禁锢住，性器抵在了因为春梦而湿润的穴口重重地撞了进去。无与伦比的快感混杂着疼痛一起涌了上来，你张大着嘴，却发现自己肿痛的喉咙发不出一丝声音。

被你的梦境折腾得抓狂的狂王看起来也不是想听你的任何解释的情形。紧紧揽着你的腿阻拦你向前挣扎爬动，尖锐的犬齿留恋地在后背上留下一道道泛着血珠的吻痕，动作比平常任何一次更加的剧烈和凶狠。

被热流灌满时的如潮快感淹没了你，你昏过去的最后时刻只记得下身好像失禁一般向外涌着爱液，一双红色的眼眸居高临下地盯着你被汗水濡湿的脸庞。


End file.
